Familia
by Alairean
Summary: Bella recive la visita de su tia y su prima. Esta última se queda a dormir en su casa y desea conocer a los Cullen ¿Que hará cuando vea a tanto hombre hermoso?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí vengo con otra de las mias.

_**¿**_Quien no tuvo a un familiar demasiado insistente o pesado_**?**_ Alguien que de verdad te_** estresa**_ pero claaro _**no puedes decirle nada.**_

El fic es todo relatado por Bella y está ubicado entre Eclipse y Amanecer.

Abajo os seguiré diciendo...

* * *

-Pues yo no recuerdo haberla visto nunca. – Charlie cruzó sus brazos y me miró.

-Bueno, es que no veo a Cathy desde hace años, pero ahora que vienen tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad Bella.

-¿Cuánto se van a quedar? – mi tia y mi prima habían decidido hacernos una visita. Aunque fueran de mi familia, las sentía como si fueran extrañas.

-El tiempo que quieran Bella. ¿Qué te ha picado hoy? – el sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba.

Edward. Era eso lo que me pasaba. Se había ido a una de sus expediciones de caza así que hoy estaba un poco con los humos encendidos. Por suerte, el viaje finalizaba hoy, y no quedaría mucho para que tocara a mi puerta.

-Mira, me da igual lo que pienses. Cathy y Anna van a venir. Y puede que Anna se quede unos días. Pondremos un colchón en tu cuarto para que podáis hablar. Así os conoceréis.

Estupendo. Un colchón en mi cuarto. Charlie vio mi expresión de inconformidad y me dijo "Se amable, Bella. Anna es tu prima"

Sí, yo podría hacerlo. Me costaría acercarme al principio a ella pero luego, suponía, las cosas serían fáciles. Además, solo estaba a la defensiva ahora, porque esperaba a Edward y me moría de ganas por que llegase. Llevaba 3 días sin verle. Se habían ido lejos, por eso tardarían tanto.

Lo único que veía mal era la cama en mi cuarto. Como si fuera poco el que Edward me escuchara mientras sueño, ahora también lo haría Anna.

-¿Cuándo vienen? – le pregunté a Charlie antes de subir las escaleras.

-Mañana por la mañana. Se iran el domingo

Un día. Vendrán sábado, se van domingo. Está bien.

Subo a mi cuarto y me doy cuenta de que Edward no va a poder pasar la noche conmigo.

-Oh venga ¡que más! –exclamo, mirando hacia el techo y con las palmas hacia arriba. Estaba haciendo de esto una montaña. ¡No era para tanto! Pero no se por qué, tenía unas ganas locas por qué Cathy y Anna se perdieran, llegasen a otro pueblo y decidieran cambiar de opinión respecto al venir a visitarnos.

"_Tampoco debe de ser tan mala. Tiene la sangre de Charlie."_ Me tumbé en la cama y estuve imaginando como era Anna. Pálida de piel, con una cabellera rubia, igual que su madre, como me habia dicho Charlie, y patosa. Quizá no tanto como yo, pero contaba con eso.

Bajé las escaleras para hacer la cena. Mi imaginación hizo que el resto de la tarde pasara volando. Puse el pescado en el horno y corte la lechuga para hacer la ensalada.

-Bella, quiero que me ayudes a mover el colchon de mi cuarto al tuyo ¿vale?

-¿Y tú dónde piensas dormir? Puedo dormir en el sofá yo, papá.

-No, yo dormiré en mi cama.-¿de donde pensaba sacar entonces el colchón para Anna? Parecio leer mi mente y me contesto- tengo un colchón de sobra debajo de mi cama.

-Está bien.

Comimos en silencio, atentos a nuestros pensamientos. Odiaba pensar en Anna como una desconocía, era mi prima al fin y al cabo, una no muy conocida, pero mi prima. Terminamos de cenar y lavé los platos, esperando a que el timbre sonara. Ya debería haber llegado, hace horas. Movía el pie de arriba abajo mientras enjuagaba los cubiertos. Le daba 10 minutos, lo que tardaría en ayudar a Charlie a mover el colchón, luego llamaría.

Hoy no era uno de mis mejores días. Yo no solía estar así siempre, pero hoy no me podían dar malas noticias.

Subí, junto a Charlie, hasta su habitación, y comprobé de primera mano que era cierto que tenía un colchón a resguardo.

-Dean lo iba a tirar…y me daba pena desaprovecharlo. –me dijo acerca del colchón de su compañero de trabajo. Estaba limpio y bien conservado. Charlie le habia puesto nuestra ropa de cama.

Nos costó, pero al fin llevamos el colchón a mi habitación. Cabía justo, y para pasar a mi cama tenía que dar un saltito por encima.

-Vale, perfecto. – abrí lo ojos antes su _perfección_

-Papá voy a irme a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bella.

Charlie se fue y yo busqué el móvil que Edward me había dado. Primer pitido y Edward no contesta, el siempre contesta al primer pitido. _"Bella, en serio, no te pongas nerviosa."_ Segundo pitido

-Bella –susurró él a través del teléfono.

-¡Edward! – dije con alivio al oir su voz. Ya no me sentía como antes. Ahora notaba mis músculos relajados. Salte el colchón que habia en el suelo y me tumbé en mi cama.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo con preocupación

-Creía que vendrías esta tarde.

-Sí, yo también, pero Emmet se entretuvo con un par de osos. – podía imaginar al hermano mayor ensanchando su sonrisa y haciendo algún tipo de comentario gracioso. Me reí yo también.

-¿Pero cuando volveis? – pregunté

-Dentro de una hora estaré a tu lado.- suspiré, una hora y estaría conmigo.

-Vale. Tengo que contarte algo. Te quiero – me reí nerviosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tienes que contarme? – tenía una buena baza con la que jugar

-No es nada serio. Así que tranquilízate. Cuanto antes vuelvas, antes podre contártelo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas ahora?- podía imaginar su mirada, su sonrisa, intentando deslumbrarme. Lo hubiera conseguido si no estuviéramos hablando por teléfono.

-No, cuando vengas. Te quiero – suspiró, resignándose

-Está bien. Te quiero Bella.

En el tiempo libre decidí darme un baño. Intenté tardar todo lo máximo posible. El agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo calentándome. Me lavé dos veces el pelo, con mucha paciencia. Incluso tarareaba alguna que otra canción. Al final no pude posponerlo más, porque el agua caliente se estaba acabando, y quizá Charlie estaba esperando a que yo terminase.

Suponía que había tardado una media hora. Salí del baño y desde las escaleras grité un "Buenas noches papá" al que Charlie habia contestado como un "Que duermas bien Bella".

Entré a mi habitación, pensando en que ahora podría ponerme algo de música mientras la espera. Me sorprendió ver a Edward apoyado en la ventana mirando al colchón.

-¿Era esto lo que me tenías que decir?- me dijo señalando hacía el suelo.

-¡Edward! – lo dije con alivio. Salté sobre el colchón, demasiado ágil para ser yo, y volé hacia sus brazos.

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, oliendo su delicioso aroma. Era tan reconfortante el sentirle junto a mi. Él pasó sus manos por mi pelo, por mi cara, por mi espalda, hasta detenerse en mi cintura.

-¿Cómo has venido tan rápido? – pregunté curiosa

-Me bajé del coche y vine corriendo. He ganado al Jeep de Emmet. – dijo triunfal

-Por supuesto – dije, sabiendo que él nunca perdía. Me llevo a mi cama y nos sentamos allí, disfrutando del otro.

-¿Me vas a explicar que pasa? – dijo, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Bueno, no se si sabes que mi padre tiene una hermana, Cathy. Ella tiene una hija, Anna y mañana van a venir a visitarnos. Anna se va a quedar a dormir mañana, por eso el colchón.

-¿Era eso? – preguntó

-¿Decepcionado?

-Bueno, es solo, que me esperaba más. Algo con más riesgo.

-¿Es que es eso lo que quieres? –pregunté intrigada- Yo se una manera para aumentar el riesgo – dije mientras me mordía el labio y tocaba el botón de su camisa. Él, con suavidad sonrió y apartó mi mano de su ropa. Resoplé

-Entonces, mañana no podré dormir contigo. Habrá que aprovechar hoy – me sorprendió que fuese él el que dijera eso y no yo.

Coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, provocando una rápida respiración. Fue un beso suave, pausado pero en el que disfrute cada segundo.

Me quedé despierta hasta tarde, intentando, como había dicho Edward, aprovechar esta noche lo máximo posible. Odiaba perder el tiempo durmiendo, pero necesitaba descansar, el día próximo vendría mi familia, y quería estar presentable.

Unos dedos frios me despertaron. Me aferré a ese contacto. Cogí su mano y la hundí en mi cara, luego apreté los ojos.

-Bella, amor, tienes que despertarte – me susurró cerca de la oreja

-¿Qué hora es? – no me apetecía nada levantarme. Estaba cansada y no quería enfrentarme a lo que vendría después.

-Las nueve y media

-¿¡Ya!? – aparté las sabanas rápidamente y me desvestí corriendo. Me quite la camiseta y un pequeño gemido contenido me llegó a los oídos. Me di la vuelta y me fije en como me miraba Edward.

Me ruboricé pero no me eche para atrás. Alcé la ceja y fui hacia la cama, donde seguía acostado, lentamente. Era así como me imaginaba a Rosalie seduciendo a Emmet, y a él parecía encantarle.

-Tu familia estará a punto de llegar – dijo Edward, sentándose en el borde de la cama, aproximándose a mi

Puso sus dos manos en mi cadera y sus ojos me recorrieron hasta llegar a los mios. "mmm, si." Dije yo, tocando sus labios. Su mano derecha subió por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi clavicula para luego acariciar mis labios. Me agarró de la nuca y me invitaba a ponerme a su misma altura.

-Bella, Cathy y Anna van a llegar ya. Vistete. Te he oído y se que estás despierta. – Oí como Charlie giraba el picaporte de la puerta

-¡NO CHARLIE! ¡Me estoy cambiando! – el picaporte volvió a su sitio y mi padre bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

Por poco. Dejé a Edward sentado en la cama, viéndome cambiándome. Me daba un poco de vergüenza al principio, pero luego me sentí cómoda. Me puse unos vaqueros y la camisa azul que tanto le gustaba a Edward

-Bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿Presentable?

-Más que eso – me dijo antes de acercarse a mi y besarme. Fue demasiado rápido, y cuando yo pedía más él se apartó.

-Tu familia está doblando la esquina.

-Vendras esta tarde ¿no? Así podrás conocerlas – si no lo hacía, me veía en un pozo negro

-¿quieres que venga?- menuda pregunta idiota

-Yo siempre quiero que vengas.

-Entonces lo haré. Esta tarde estaré aquí.

Sonó el timbre. Aquí estaban. Me alise el pelo y la camisa. Edward sonrió. Salimos de mi habitación y él saltó desde la ventana de Charlie, que daba al patio trasero. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordaba como me había imaginado a Anna. Rubia, pálida y patosa. Quizá con gafas.

-Bella ¿eres tu? La última vez que te vi eras una niña ¡Ven que te de un beso!

* * *

Bien, ¿os guto?

Tengo ya la historia casi terminada, así que con este nada de tardanzas por que tenga que escribir los capitulos. Pero me gustaria ver que piensan. (¡Reviews, reviews!) El fic no es muy largo, menos de 10 capitulos seguro. (son unas 30 páginas de Word)

Por fa, dejenme reviews!! ¡Quiero saber!=D Cuantos más Reviews antes subo!!! xDD ¡Si quieren que adelante algun capi, solo diganmelo, pero deben darme una buena razon!! ( Porque Edward lo quiso así, porque Carlisle lo desea, y grandes etc. xDD) Bueno, pero claro, primero diganme sobre el capi! xDD Que pesada soy, Yo lo se =D

¡Un beso!

**¡**_ Gracias por darme algo de vuestro tiempo _**! **

aL.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella ¿eres tu? La última vez que te vi eras una niña ¡Ven que te de un beso! – No recordaba que mi tia Cathy fuera tan…vaya, tan efusiva.

-Hola tia. ¿Qué tal estás? – Cathy se le parecía mucho a Charlie, salvo por el color de pelo. Eran de la misma estatura, solo que mi tia llevaba tacones muy altos.

Y entonces la vi. Toda mis ilusiones se echaron al traste. Ahora sabia que era la única de mi familia que habia salido mal de fábrica. Anna tenía un bonito bronceado, ni demasiado morena pero no pálida, un equilibrio difícil de conseguir. Cuando avanzó para saludar a Charlie, casi me entró envidia. No es que se le pudiera comparar a la soltura de un vampiro, pero su paso era firme. Se veía que no tenia problemas con su equilibrio. Y era guapísima, claro. Una belleza al lado de mi camisa azul. Su vestido se le ceñía lo justo, haciendo que pareciese mayor. Ella solo tenía un año menos que yo. Bueno, al menos había acertado sobre el color de su cabello.

-Hola, soy Anna. – se acercó a mi sin pensárselo dos veces y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Madre e hija eran clavadas.

-Hola, soy Bella. No se si me recuerdas…

-Si, venia comentándoselo a mama…la verdad es que no te conozco mucho.

-Lo se- dije, sin saber qué decir

-¡Pero podremos hacerlo estos días! - ¿¡ESTOS!? Miré alarmada a mi padre. Él hizo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Bella, ayuda a Anna a llevar sus cosas a tu habitación. Ven Cathy. ¡Por dios! Estás guapísima!

Cogí las dos maletas de tres que llevaba mi prima y subimos hacia arriba.

-Este es mi cuarto – dije abriendo la puerta. – si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, a mi me da igual.

-¡Oh no! No me importa, yo no noto la diferencia.

Le enseñé donde estaba el baño y todas las cosas que habían. Anna era simpática. No es que me resultase fácil hablar con ella, pero no era un demonio traido del infierno. Volvimos a mi habitación y comenzamos a desempaquetar sus maletas. Las tenia clasificadas. Ocio, moda, y complementos y aseo. Ella abrió esta última y empezó a sacar sus cosas. Yo abrí la maleta de ocio. No se que quería que sacara de ahí, pero me fije en que tenia unos cuantos libros. Me llamó la atención cuatro libros con el fondo negro

-¿Vampiros? –dije, medio alarmada, medio intrigada, después de leer la contraportada del libro

-¡Oh! ¿No los has leído? ¡Son estupendos! Ahora que me fijo…¡tienes el nombre de la protagonista! Oh cuando se lo cuente a Courtney ¡va a flipar! ¿Y nunca oíste hablar de ellos?

-No.

-Puedes leerlos si quieres.

-Hmm – no me apetecía. Demasiados vampiros en mi vida. –Ehh…Anna ¿Qué quieres que saque de esta maleta?

-Oh, puedes dejarla en el suelo. Cuando necesite algo, lo cojo de ahí mismo. Es solo que no puedo venir sin mis cosas. Es como si las dejase olvidadas en mi casa. Y se que no las voy a utilizar todas, pero no puedo dejarlas en la estantería. No se, puede que suene algo raro, lo se. Mi madre me lo dice…que se le va a hacer. – Habladora, Anna era muy habladora. Me recordaba a Jessica.

Le hice hueco en el armario para que pudiera meter su ropa. Me parecía un poco grosero preguntarle cuando se iría, así que decidí esperar para preguntárselo a Charlie. Mientras que Anna colocaba su ropa en el armario hice mi cama. Luego me tumbé en ella cuando mi prima hubo terminado.

-Y bueno…tu antes vivías en Phoenix ¿no? ¿Por qué te viniste a vivir aquí?

-Mi madre se volvió a casar y yo decidí dejarle algo de espacio. Además, tenía ganas de venir a ver a mi padre.- eso era ahora. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de irme el primer dia que vine, lo habría hecho. Agradecí el haberme quedado.

-¿Y que tal se está por aquí?

-Bien, me he acostumbrado a Forks, y ahora, creo que me desagradaría el calor de Phoenix.

-¿Y tienes novio? – parecía como si las demás preguntas no valiesen para nada, solo era una mera introducción. No se por qué la conversación se estaba centrando en mi. Decidí no mentirle, porque esta tarde vendría Edward.

-Sí – contesté

-¿¿Cómo se llama?? – podía imaginarme su cara rara al oir el nombre de mi _prometido. _Era tan antiguo

-Edward- le dije. Hizo de todo menos poner caras raras.

-¡Edward! – grito- se llama Edward!! Oh dios mio! ¡Que suerte! - ¿Qué le pasaba a Anna?- ese nombre está muy de moda ahora.

-Ah- decidí llevar el tema de conversación hacia su vida y no la mia. Ya era suficiente

Me estuvo contando sus romances, como habia roto su amistad con su mejor amiga cuando el novio de esta se decantó por ella.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Él me quería a mi.

-¿Pero ya no? – me sorprendió que yo no estuviese ignorando lo que decía. Era como escuchar una telenovela.

-No, lo dejamos. Mi amiga sigue enfadada conmigo. Supongo que es normal. Pero no me arrepiento de haberle robado el novio. Cuando quiera hablarme, yo la estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Se hizo la hora de comer, así que baje hacia la cocina, con Anna pisándome los talones, para hacer la comida. Me sorprendió que la mesa estuviese preparada y un olor a carne saliese de la cocina. _Charlie._ Fue lo primero en quién pensé. Con suerte, habría llegado antes de que la comida se quemara. Fue mi tia Cathy quien estaba en la cocina, mientras que hablaba despreocupada con Charlie.

-¡oh Bella! Tu padre me ha dicho que eres tu la que cocina. Espero que no te moleste que hoy haya prepara yo la comida. Esto estará en un periquete.

-No, para nada.

Anna y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, esperando a que la comida terminara. Encendí la televisión, ya que nadie hablaba. Dejé que fuese ella la que escogiera el canal. En casi todas las cadenas estaban haciendo las noticias, así que al final dejó un programa en los que cambian a la gente. Su imagen y su armario.

-¡Chicas! A la mesa, vamos.

La comida estaba buenísima.

-Ahora se quién se llevo la maña para cocinar en la familia – dije burlona al probar el primer bocado.

-Sabes lo mal que se me da- se excusó Charlie.

Anna y Cathy nos contaron todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Mi tia trabajaba como estilista, y estos días venia a ver a una amiga del pueblo, y a trabajar con ella en un nuevo proyecto. Cathy había aprobado el curso, aunque nos contó que Biologia le costó un poco.

-Bella también ha sacado muy buenas notas. ¿Sabes? Le llegaron cartas de muchas universidades, incluso de Dartmouth – si el supiera como habia conseguido tantas cartas, no alardearía tanto

-¡Oh cielo! ¡Eso es buenísimo! ¿Cuándo irás?

-No, yo voy a ir a Alaska.- le aclaré

-¿¡A Alaska!? – gritaron las dos. Luego fue Anna la que habló.- pero ¿Por qué quieres ir a Alaska teniendo Dartmouth? – por supuesto, no le iba a contar la verdad. Charlie se adelantó a mi y contestó

-Porque va su novio. – Cathy iba a decir algo, pero yo la corte, hablando mas para mi padre que para ellas.

-Sabes bien que a Edward también le dieron la opción de ir a Dartmouth, así que sabes que no es por eso. – luego me volví y contesté a la pregunta que me hizo Anna con toda la sinceridad posible- porque es más barato.

Mi tia cambió de tema rápidamente, al ver lo incómodos que estábamos. Comenzó a hablar de su trabajo de nuevo, de donde iria ese año. Francia era su primer destino.

Me limité a comer, sin prestar mucha atención. Cuando todos acabamos de comer recogimos la mesa, y Anna y yo nos prestamos a lavar los platos. Ella enjuagaba y secaba mientras yo los fregaba.

-¿Voy a poder ver a ese tal Edward?

-Sí. ¿Por algún motivo? – pregunté.

-Es que solo intento imaginármelo…

-¿Cómo te lo imaginas? – quise saber, intrigada.

-Alto, moreno…o quizás con mechas. No se por que me lo imagino con gafas. Bueno, ¿he de decir que me lo imagino pálido? Aquí todos lo estáis. – se rio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo me uní a ella.

-Bueno, podrás comprobarlo esta tarde. –dije lavando el ultimo plato.

-¿Esta tarde? – abrió los ojos y terminó de enjugar y secar el plato muy rápido. No tenia ni idea de por qué se ponía así.

-¿Qué pasa Anna? – le dije, viéndola tan alarmada.

-Bella, dime que puedo usar tu baño.

-Pues claro- _está más loca de lo que crees. _Después de decirle que podía bañarse, salió pitando hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

Salí de la cocina, desconcertada. ¿Qué había dicho? Esperaba que Charlie no me recriminara pensando que le había dicho algo inapropiado.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Charlie cuando me vio.

-Está duchándose. Voy a irme a mi cuarto. Si me necesitáis, llamarme.

Subí las escaleras y cuando llegué al final podía oír a Anna cantando en la ducha. La musiquita se me pegó y al final entré en mi cuarto tarareando la misma canción. No sabía que hacer, así que decidí pasar el rato mientras esperaba a Anna leyendo un libro. Tenía pensado coger Cumbres Borrascosas, ya que lo había empezado hace tiempo y quería terminarlo. Pasé al lado de la maleta de ocio de Anna y volví a ver los libros que ella adoraba. Me picó la curiosidad, así que cogí el que había cogido esa mañana, me tumbé en la cama y comencé a leer.

Los gritos de Anna en la ducha no me permitían concentrarme en la lectura. Al final, me gustó el libro, por lo menos la primera página, ya que los grititos de Anna se incrementaban más y más. Dejé el libro en su sitio, pensando en que debería leerlos en cuento tuviera algo de tiempo. Decidí escuchar algo de música. Me puse los cascos, y apreté al Play, sin detenerme a ver que CD llevaba puesto. Solo me interesaba hacer desaparecer esos cantos infernales. Me dolia la cabeza solo de escuchar a Anna, y eso que nos separaba la pared. La música me empapó y me dejé llevar. El golpe de una puerta me despertó

Anna traía una toalla puesta, que le cubría el cuerpo, y una toalla más que la arrastraba con los pies.

-¡Por dios Anna! – cerré corriendo la ventana.

-Tranquila, en seguida me visto. – Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin ninguna vergüenza se quitó la toalla y buscó entre su maleta para encontrar su ropa. Aparté la mirada, dándole privacidad, pero no pude impedir apreciar algo sobre su anatomía. Era delgada, pero tenía una bonita forma. Estaba claro que yo era la cabra fea de la familia.

-¿Qué tal? – Tenia un fino jersey azul de cuello, que se le ajustaba al cuerpo. Su falda negra, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo le hacía unas bonitas piernas.

-Estás muy guapa. – le dije, intentado sonreir.- ¿Me vas a decir a que viene todo esto?

-Ehhh…bueno, es que quería estar presentable para cuando Edward venga- Anna salió por la puerta, mientras yo la miraba con la boca abierta. Una sola cosa me pasaba por la cabeza: "Pero no me arrepiento de haberle robado el novio."

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada: Gracia por los Reviews!! a:Cami ,angie cullen li, RoXy-Cullen-Black

Bueno y ahora aclararé: Edward por supuesto NO se queda con Anna!!! ¡No por favor! Tranquilas, a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ustedes, es como...¿Edward con otra? No, simplemente no. xD Así que respirar tranquilas. xD

El sumary...vale es que el sumary esta muy mal...pero, a altas horas de la noche no sabia que poner...xD Se me tiene que ocurrir algo mejor, pero...¡no quiero descifrar cositas...así que para saber de que va lo del hombre casado con hijos y mucho mayor, tendran que leer...pero, ag, no puedo dejarles así...mmm tiene algo que ver con un integrante de la familia Cullen...xD ¿Les ayuda? (Aclaro: Anna no se queda con ningun Cullen. xD Pero puede ser insistente xDD)

Y bueno, la edad ya se dice en este capitulo, tiene un año menos que Bella (después de Eclipse)

Me alegra de que les esté gustando!!!

Creo que oi por ahi que por dejar Reviews te entregan al Cullen que quieras...mm, también está la posibilidad de un Jake asi que...ya saben!!! xDD (Mentira mentira..xDD)

¡Un beso grande!

_**¡** Gracias por entregarme un poquito de su tiempo **!**_

aL.


	3. Chapter 3

Intentaba convencerme de que no pasaría nada. Anna se habia arreglado para ver a Edward, para ver a mi prometido. ¡Prometido! ¿Qué pensaría al saber que quiere seducir a un hombre que dentro de semanas estará casado? Estaba claro que Charlie no le había dicho nada. Además, una pareja es cosa de dos, y Edward me quería a mi. _Pero tu no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer._

"Pero no me arrepiento de haberle robado el novio." Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, y al verla ya arreglada con el pelo seco, maquillada y con unos altos tacones se me calló el alma a los pies.

-No quiero alardear pero…estoy bastante bien ¿eh? – ni siquiera contesté. Anna bajó las escaleras y yo no la seguí.

_Quizás solo trate de causar buena impresión _me decía. No faltaría mucho para que Edward llegara, así que fui hacia el aseo, e intenté arreglarme un poco. Le di un poco de volumen a mi pelo y lo dejé. Seguramente si intentaba hacer rizos o lo que sea, terminaría mucho peor. Podía pedirle ayuda a Cathy o Anna, pero no lo veía conveniente. Pensé en cambiarme de ropa, pero tampoco tenia mucha cosa, y a Edward le gustaba la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Me desabotoné un botón mas de mi camisa, dejando a ver un poco mas de piel. Me tendría que conformar con eso. El móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí rápidamente y pulsé el botón para hablar

-Bella – dijo la voz de Alice- Bella, desabotónate otro botón de la camisa

-¿Cómo? ¿Otro? Alice, ¿no seria demasiado provocador? – hice lo que me dijo, y como yo habia dicho, esto era demasiado provocador. Dependiendo del ángulo podía verse mi sujetador.

-Venga ¿Quieres que te gane la partida Anna? - ¿es que ella había visto algo? Me alarmé y mi respiración se agitó.- Bella, escúchame, deja así tu camisa, después de que te haya visto por primera vez, puede abotonarla.

-Pero Alice, ¿Edward no te está ecuchando ya?¿Qué sorpresa se va a llevar?

-No, se ha ido ya. Faltan pocos minutos para que llegue. ¡Adiós Bella!

-Adiós Alice

Salí de mi cuarto. Cuando Charlie me vio abrió los ojos. Estaba claro que no acostumbraba a verme tan destapada. El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera sentarme en el sofá con todos. Vi rodar los ojos de Charlie antes de salir de salón. Abrí la puerta, y lo vi. Allí estaba el hombre por el que el corazón se me aceleraba. Solté un suspiro y él sonrió. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo escotada que iba. Sonreí y me ruboricé. Él tocó el botón de mi camisa, el que marcaba la diferencia. Lo abotonó rápidamente.

-Hoy hace frío – me dijo, atrayéndome hacia él. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los mios, y sus mano bajaba por mi espalda

-¡Hola! – hoy, todo el mundo nos interrumpía. Anna se acercaba, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estropeado nuestro momento. Me separé a regañadientes de Edward. Me gustó ver que el no le prestaba mucha atención a la ropa de Anna. – Soy Anna, la prima de Bella. Tu eres Edward, ¿no? Vaya…no tiene gafas.

-Hola, sí, soy Edward, el prom- le di un codazo. Si Charlie no le habia dicho nada sobre la boda, yo tampoco lo haría. Demasiada gente vendría ya.- el novio de Bella.

Pasamos al salón. Charlie parecía aburrido, y no cambió sus costumbres cuando Edward le saludó.

-Cathy, querría presentarte a Edward. -dije

-¡Hola! – mi tia lo abrazó, como si lo conociese de toda la vida- wow, ¿nunca pensaste en ser modelo? Tienes una buena anatomía para serlo.

-Oh si Edward, piensa en todos los sitios que podrás visitar. – dijo rápidamente Charlie.

-Sería estupendo, papá. Me llevarías contigo ¿verdad Edward? – dije contraatacando contra mi padre. Eso ya era pasarse de castaño oscuro. Charlie apretó sus labios y calló.

-Bueno, basta ya de hablar sobre trabajo. Mamá, siempre sacas ese tema. Venga, ¿podemos dar una vuelta? Me gustaría ver el pueblo, si no es mucho pedir.

Salimos de casa, con Anna delante de nosotros. Edward me cogió la mano

-¿En qué está pensando?- pregunté. Quizá tuviera un plan hecho.

-Piensa en donde la vamos a llevar. – Nada de planes. Quizás me había hecho una idea errónea de Anna

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Dime-que-ese-es-tu-¡coche! – salió disparada hacia el Volvo.

-Como me gustaría que te alegraras así. Podría comprarte un coche mejor que tu tartana- me dijo, mirando como Anna acariciaba al coche.

-¿Por qué te metes con mi coche? Tan poco es tan malo…-era inútil convencerlo. Me asusté al ver que habia algo de Anna que le gustaba a Edward. Su emoción por los coches.

-Ug, ¿de quien es esa antigualla? – preguntó Anna con una mueca en su cara.

-Es mi coche. ¿Subimos ya? – Edward guardaba su risa. Estaría partiéndose de risa si no temiera enfadarme.

-Mmmm…eh…- decía Anna indecisa

-¿Qué? -Pregunté algo hosca._ Tienes que relajarte_

-Nada dejalo, no es nada- miré a Edward, el que parecía algo divertido

-Dilo Anna, ¿qué es?- me obligué a ser más cordial con ella.

-Bueno… me preguntaba si sería mucho pedir que yo fuese delante. – fue Edward el que contestó.

-Claro que no Anna. Siéntate donde te plazca- Anna suspiro y miró como tonta a mi hermoso prometido. Tampoco es que su forma caballerosa de comportarse ayudara a que Anna no le prestase atención.

Edward abrió la puerta de copiloto y Anna pasó dentro del coche. Luego abrió la mia y yo movia la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Edward no hizo mas que sonreir y deposito sus labios un segundo sobre los míos.

Nos pusimos en marcha rápidamente. No tenia ni idea de a donde llevarla.

-¿Qué quieres ver Anna?

-¿Puedo ver tu instituto? – ¿para que querría verlo? Acepté y Edward condujo hasta el lugar donde hace poco tiempo nos habíamos graduado.

Durante el viaje Anna estuvo cambiando la emisora mil veces, hasta que se aburrió y lo dejó.

-Bah, no echan nada bueno…¿puedo ver los CD que tienes _Edward_? – la forma en la que pronuncio el nombre de mi vampiro fue desconcertante.

-Adelante – dijo mi hombre _"deja de ser tan posesiva…solo te falta marcar el territorio"_

Anna apretó el reproductor de música, y las notas de un piano envolvieron el auto.

-Beethoven - apuntó Anna

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó intrigado Edward. Pasaba rápidamente mis ojos de uno al otro.

-Oh, si. Yo toqué esta pieza en un concurso de mi instituto. Es una de mis preferidas. Me gusta mucho la música clásica.

-A mi también. ¿Sabes? Yo también toco el piano- iba a decir que es estupendo verle tocar pero Anna se me adelantó.

-¡Me encantaría verte tocar! – mi prima estaba entusiasmada por esta nueva idea- ¿podemos? –esperaba a que yo le diera consentimiento. No disimule mi enfado.

-¿Tu no querías ver el instituto? – pregunté

-Ya, Bella, pero entonces no sabia lo que se ahora.- intente serenarme de nuevo.

-Pregúntale a Edward, es su casa. – Anna miró con ojitos a Edward que dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su casa.

"_Estupendo…bueno, así podré ver a Alice" _Los amantes de la música mantuvieron una conversación acerca de diversos músicos. Yo me evadí, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido del piano.

-Dime que no te has quedado dormida. – susurró Edward en mi oreja.

-No, aun no- dije, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí y vi que estábamos en el garaje. – ¿Y Anna? –me alarmé ¿no les incomodaría a los demás Cullen la presencia de una humana más? No hizo falta que me contestase.

-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Un porche! ¡Y un M3! ¡Que pedazo de Jeep! –

Salimos del coche y "arrancamos" a Anna del porche de Alice y la llevamos hacia la casa. Esme era la que nos esperaba. Abrí mucho los ojos al darme cuenta de que ella junto con Alice llevaba todo lo referido a la boda. ¿Y si Alice me raptaba para ver el pastel, o algo por el estilo? Anna se enteraría. Y la gente en el pueblo ya cuchicheaba con la boda de la joven Swan, para que mi prima se les sumara.

-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estás cariño? – Esme se acercó y me abrazó. Aproveché ese momento para susurrarle

-Hoy nada de boda. – Estaba segura de Alice lo habría oído, o "visto". Esme me asintió rápidamente.- Esme, esta es mi prima Anna.

-Mucho gusto Anna. – la sonrisa cálida de Esme dejó boquiabierta a Anna.

-Igualmente- logró decir ella.

Pasamos dentro y Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá. Los dos primeros viendo un partido de rugby, mientras que la rubia ojeaba una revista.

-Madre mia, ya han vuelto a hacer una apuesta. – me dijo Edward. Los dos hermanos estaban con el cuerpo hacia delante.

-¿Qué? ¿Golpe de castigo? ¡No! – Emmet se quejaba, suponía que con esa falta haría que su equipo perdiese.

-Hola chicos. – dije para todos. Para mi gran sorpresa, Rosalie me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay Bella? – decía, volviendo a poner su atención en la revista. No miro mucho a Anna. Jasper se giró y nos saludo mientras que Emmet movio su mano y dijo "Ahora voy…si venga, ¡ensaya, ensaya! ¡No!" El final de partido habia llegado y Jasper salto de alegría.

-Siervo – dijo Jasper- saluda.- Emmet se levantó y vino hacia nosotros.

-Que pasa Edward, quieres ponerte retos ¿o qué? No te basta con aguantar el olor de una y te traes a otra! – Emmet se rio, y yo le mire un poco enfadada, pero no pude contener las risas

-No sé de qué te ríes, Bella, esto te implica a ti también- dijo Edward serio.

-Lo que pasa es que tu no tienes el humor que Bella y yo tenemos, ¿a que si hermanita?

-Si. Edward, admítelo. Oh, chicos, esta es Anna , mi prima. – estaba segura de que ya lo sabían pero debía presentársela para guardar las apariencias.

Miré a Anna y observe como miraba a Emmet. ¡Que descarada! Se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Emmet sonreía y miraba a Edward, seguramente teniendo una conversación.

-Mucho gusto conocerte, me llamo Emmet. Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper. – Los dos saludaron y siguieron con lo que habían dejado.

-¡Bella! – un ángel diminuto cantaba mi nombre bajando las escaleras- ¡que gusto tenerte aquí! – acto seguido me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Alice? – pregunté bajito y girando la cabeza para que mi pelo tapara mis labios. Ella solo sonrió

Me di cuenta de que Anna seguía embobada con Emmet. Lo suyo no era la sutileza precisamente. Intenté distraerla

-Ehh…Anna, ¿querias ver a Edward tocar no?

-Si…- dijo, perdida en la anatomía de Emmet. Este hacia como si no se diera cuenta, hablaba con Edward mientras se sonreían.

-Anna, ¿me puedes acompañar al baño?- creo que le hubiera podido haber gustado decir algo como " ¿es que no puedes ir tu sola? Yo ya estoy demasiado ocupada"

-Claro Bella.

Entramos en el baño y ella se lavó la cara. Estaba un poco sofocada.

-Bella…¿ese es el hermano de Edward?

-Si, Emmet- le aclaré.

-Mmmm- vi sus intenciones enseguida

-Anna, tiene novia. Y es muy protectora con él. Créeme, si te viera coqueteando con él te arrancaría la cabeza – _Literalmente_.

-Bueno…pero, ahora ella no está. Quizá se decante por mi. – No la habia podido pifiar más. 6 vampiros con oídos muy finos nos estaban escuchando y una rubia era potencialmente peligrosa.

-Anna, te lo digo en serio, no hagas tonterías. – Salí de inmediato, para que Anna no pudiera decirme nada más. Se puso a mi lado en poco tiempo, y volvimos a donde nos encontrábamos antes. . Alice habia ido con Jasper. Nos unimos a Emmet y a Edward, que un seguían de pie hablando.

Anna se pasó la mano por su pelo y se mordió el labio. Terminó por cogerse las puntas de su cabellera y cuando los soltó paso sus manos, "sutilmente", por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas. Menudo espectáculo estaba dando.

-Y…eh…¿Emmet era? Bueno, tu ¿no estudias, cierto? Eres demasiado mayor- su flirteo me provocaban pequeñas risitas que no podía contener.

En el fondo, tenia algo de miedo. ¿Qué les iba a decir a Cathy y Charlie cuando vieran que Anna habia desaparecido? Porque la cara de Rose no tenia precio.

-Oh, tienes que tener chicas a montones rogándote tus besos! – bromeaba Anna.

Rosalie se levantó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. _Ya esta ¿Qué le contarás a Charlie? Anna está a mi cargo…"_ Avanzó hacia nosotros, mostró una encantadora sonrisa a Anna, de esas que te bajan el autoestima, puso su mano en el hombro de Emmet, se alzó sobre sus pies y besó intensamente a su marido. La boca de Anna hacia una O perfecta. La mano que estaba en el hombro de Emmet subió hasta la nuca de este, y Rosalie lo apretó mas contra sus labios. Cuando al fin se separaron, Rosalie miró a Emmet y le habló

-Te espero arriba. – se fue hacia las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás

-Ehh…chicos, me voy- Emmet corría lo mas rápido humanamente posible.

¿¡Por qué no podía hacer yo eso!? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarle a Anna que Edward era mio y que jamás lo tocaría?

* * *

**Tachááááán!!!! Actualice gracias a ustedes. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al abrir el correo!! Gracias Gracias!! Y aunque no escriban Reviews siempre es de agradecer que lean tu historia...por eso les adelante este capii!!!!! Pero la cosa no termina así en la mansion Cullen, solo que, si lo ponia todo se me hacia muy extenso para solo un capitulo.**

**¡Mañana el siguiente!**

Y, sobre todo agradecer a _**RoXy-Cullen-Black**_ y _**cristina**_, me encantaron sus Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, no olviden que dejar Reviews hace que Alice te compre vestidos hermosos (Mentira mentira! Mmm...asco de cociencia..xDD)

Un beso!

_**¡** Gracias por darme algo de vuestro tiempo **!**_

aL.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, antes de empezar a leer me gustaria decirles una cosita: ¡FELIZ 2010! Espero que hayan disfrutado este año y hayan conseguido todos sus propositos, y que el año que nos espera sea muchisimo mejor para todos. Espero que haya sido un buen año para ustedes y que se diviertan esta noche y sean muy, muy felices. Ohh!! y no se olviden de la ropa interior roja (era eso no? No me estoy confundiendo con otra fiesta ¿cierto? xD) ¡Disfruten del último dia del año!

Y ahora, les dejo el capitulo =D

* * *

¿¡Por qué no podía hacer yo eso!? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarle a Anna que Edward era mio y que jamás lo tocaría? Ug, que frustración.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está el piano? – dijo mi querida prima, poniendo toda su atención en Edward.

Caminamos hasta el piano y Edward se sentó, rápidamente Anna se puso al lado de Edward, donde, "casualmente" de nuevo, me sentaba yo. Decidi quedarme de pie, poniéndome frente a él y apoyándome en el piano. Reconocí la canción de Esme.

Anna estaba absorta en los movimientos de Edward. _¡Oh, vamos! Solo le falta babear_. La dulce música se fundió con otra melodía poco a poco. Mi canción, mi nana.

-Esta es preciosa.

-La compuse pensando en Bella. – dijo Edward mientras me miraba a los ojos. Nunca tendría palabras para describir lo hermosa que era la música. Me sentia más querida cuando miraba a Edward disfrutar tocando la pieza que compuso para mi. Solo para mí. La última nota sonó y una sonrisa, mi preferida, de Edward me alegro mi dia.

-¿Tienes más? Sería estupendo si improvisases – la mano de Anna fue directa a la rodilla de Edward. Un odio extremo me estaba invadiendo. Esto se estaba pasando de madre. Me acerqué a Edward.

-Ahora vengo, voy a la cocina. En seguida estaré aquí- dije, mirando a Anna. Después de eso, igual que había hecho Rose, me agache y besé a Edward. Oi como Anna carraspeaba.

Me dirigí a la cocina, Esme estaba preparando limonada. Me agarré con fuerza a la encimera, agradeciendo no tener la fuerza de un vampiro, mas que nada, no quería destrozarle la casa a Esme.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – dijo la vampira con cara de corazón preocupada.

-Anna me está sacando de quicio. ¡Está coqueteando con Edward! ¡Y de una forma demasiado evidente!

-Bella, quizás ella no se de cuenta. A lo mejor, ella hace lo mismo con sus amigos.

-Oh, no Esme, lo que ella hace no lo hace con nadie, a no ser que lo quiera para fines más…íntimos- dijo Rosalie, apareciendo en la cocina, abriendo el frigorífico y sacando un bote de nata montada. – Esme, quería a Emmet, no le miraba queriendo ser su amigo. Por eso le he parado los pies.

-Entonces Bella- dijo Esme- aclárale las cosas, habla con ella. Rose ¿para que quieres ese bote?

-Ehhh…es que Emmet quiere jugar a los cocineros…ya sabes, cada dia le gusta una fantasía distinta ¡Yo no se que le daban de comer en su época! – y, riendo, Rose se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-Cada dia me sorprenden más, ¡si no se la van a comer! Bueno Bella, no te agobies ¿vale cariño? ¿necesitas algo?¿puedo ayudarte?

-No Esme, creo que voy a seguir tu consejo, hablaré con ella, haber que tal sale la cosa. – cogí los dos vasos de limonada- Yo los llevo.

Estuve pensando en la posibilidad de escupir al vaso de Anna, lo único que me echó para atrás fue Esme. No quería avergonzarla. Cuando miré hacia el piano, vi como la mano de Anna, la que antes estaba en la rodilla de Edward, ahora se posaba en su hombro. Estaba peligrosamente más cerca de él.

-Esme ha preparado limonada. – le entregué a Anna el basó el que se vació rápidamente.

Lo único que me gustaba de la presencia de Anna es que tenía la excusa de que hoy no podía hablarse de la boda, estaba prohibido. La tarde pasó, en los momento en que Edward y yo podíamos estar juntos el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, mientras que, cuando Anna nos interrumpía, que eso era la mayoría de las veces, el tiempo me parecía no pasar. Rosalie y Emmet habían vuelto, unidos por las caderas. Jasper tenia a Alice encima suya, mientras que Esme esperaba que Carlisle llegara del hospital, no debía de tardar, hoy salía pronto.

Veíamos la tele, sin verla en realidad. Solo tres personas le prestaban atención y dos eran amantes del programa. Anna volvia a tener el control remoto y puso, de nuevo, aquel canal de cambios en las personas, que habia puesto anteriormente en mi casa. Alice lo veía, y de vez en cuando soltaba quejas sobre lo mal que le conjuntaban los atuendos, o las formas de los zapatos. Rosalie también estaba al tanto, pero solo veía, nada de comentarios. Esme se levantó, supongo al oir como el coche de Carlisle venia. En unos minutos el cabeza de familia entró por la puerta, depositando un casto y suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

-¿Cómo están chicos? – preguntó, cuando entro al salón.

-De un divertido…- dijo Emmet, simulando que se dormía. Mire a Anna ¿no se atrevería ella a…?

-¡Hola, soy Anna!- sin dar opción se levantó del sofá y casi corrió para darle dos besos a Carlisle ¿Qué hacia besando a mi casi suegro?

-Hola, yo soy Carlisle – le decía mientras que quitaba sus manos de las de Anna. ¿Se daba cuenta ella de que era un hombre casado, con hijos y mayor, mucho mayor que ella? No, estaba claro que no. Miré a Esme, juraría que ahora mismo estaba recordando lo que le dije esta tarde.

-Es hora de irnos. – Dije levantándome y tirando de Edward. Quería llevarme de allí a Anna antes de que se abalanzara contra Jasper y Alice le arrancara los brazos, o algo por el estilo. Por suerte, Alice lo vería antes de que ocurriese, por lo tanto Edward también y podría salvarse, y yo quedaría libre de daños y castigos por parte de Charlie, entonces Anna se iria para nunca más volver. Nunca más.

-Bella – _No, dejame soñar otra vez por favor…_ Era Edward el que tiraba de mi ahora. Acepté y me puse al lado de Anna.

-Tenemos que irnos – le dije, cogiéndole la mano y arrastrándola

-Ha sido un placer – dijo mi prima, casi en un suspiro

-¡Igualmente! – oí gritar a Rose. Edward sonrió y meneó su cabeza. Me pregunté quien estaría pensando algo gracioso.

Subimos al coche, esta vez yo fui delante, Anna no lo pidió. Me sorprendió que se mantuviera callada durante todo el trayecto. Edward nos abrió la puerta a las dos y nos acompañó hasta la puerta cuando llegamos

-¿No te vas a quedar? – preguntó Anna, con un puchero en la cara

-No, debo ir con mi familia

-Bueno, pero vendrás mañana ¿no?- preguntó. _Mantente serena_. No quería que Edward viniese a mi casa mientras Anna estaba en ella, pero me parecía peor pasar un dia entero sin él sabiendo que puedo tenerlo a mi lado. Así que me comí el sufrimiento y dije:

-vendrás ¿verdad?

-Si, mañana estaré aquí. – esperaba a que Anna se metiese dentro, nos dejara algo de espacio. En cambio, estaba parada frente a nosotros, esperando a que nos separásemos.

-Bueno, pues, eso, te veo mañana. Te quiero. – dije, incapaz de decirle un te amo por la mirada que notaba detrás de mi, casi oprimiéndome, obligándome a entra dentro ya.

-Te amo Bella- las mejillas se me encendieron y me rubor se expandió. Aun notaba a Anna mirándonos.

Abrí la puerta, dejando que Anna pasara primero.

-¿Qué tal lo han pasado chicas? – preguntó Charlie cuando entramos. Mi tía Cathy ya no estaba, se habia marchado y volveria en … espera, espera ¿¡cuando volvería!? No habia podido preguntarle cuanto tiempo se quedaría Anna, Charlie me habia dicho un dia, que mañana por la mañana se irían pero Anna habia dicho "estos días". En plural, muchos, más de mañana…me imagine lo que eso quería decir, más de la seductora Anna.

-¡Estupendamente tio! Hemos ido a casa de Edward y he conocido a su familia ¡Son todos geniales! ¡Esme me ha preparado una limonada que estaba buenísima! ¿Tu los conoces tio?

-Sí, son muy agradables _todos_ – estaba claro, por la forma en que lo dijo, a quien excluía.

Fui hacia la lavadora, tenía que hablar con Charlie ya.

-Papa, ¿puedes venir un segundo? Necesito tu ayuda – mi padre vino a regañadientes, pues estaba viendo un partido en la televisión

-¿Qué quieres Be

-¿Cuánto se va a quedar? – le corté rápidamente

-Seguramente hasta el Lunes, a Cathy le ha surgido un inconveniente. Quizá Lunes o Martes no se, hasta que Cathy lo tenga todo resuelto. – No podía ser, no habia una fecha confirmada.

-Está bien- dije, intentado sonar lo más alegre que pude, y mintiendo fatal.

-¿es que pasa algo con Anna? – pregutó Charlie, demasiado observador.

-No, todo está bien. ¿Tienes algo para lavar? – pregunté, cambiando de tema.

-No- dijo saliendo, dirigiéndose hacia el salón

Fui hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la comida, esperando que la tarea fuese realmente difícil y que tuviera que dedicarle mi esfuerzo y mi concentración, así podría dejar los problemas a un lado. Por "suerte" Charlie habia pedido unas cuantas pizzas. Las calenté y las lleve al salón. Cogí un trozo de comida y me senté en el suelo, viendo el partido.

-Las pedi – dijo, referiendose a la comida- porque veía que probablemente se os hacia tarde, y no quería que te pusieses a cocinar tan tarde.

-Gracias papá.

Seguimos comiendo, hasta que termine llena. Guardé la pizza sobrante.

-Me voy a la ducha – dije, sin ganas algunas.

-Bella- me llamó Anna- he visto que tienes ordenador ¿puedo utilizarlo?

-Claro, no hace falta que me preguntes – bueno, por lo menos, en algo tenia educación.

Subí con ella, le encendí el ordenador, cogí lo necesario y me metí en el baño. El agua me quemaba, pero era una sensación relajante. Me lavé el pelo con mi shampoo preferido. Salí de la ducha y me puse el pijama. También me seque el pelo. Cuando lo recogí todo fui hacia mi cuarto. Vi a Anna demasiado cerca de la pantalla.

-¿Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart?- pregunté

-Los conocerás ¿verdad?

-Él era Diggory ¿cierto? Y ella la niña de la habitación del pánico. – apunté, creo que no fallaba.

-¡Sí! – exclamo. Me estuvo contándome todos y cada uno de los pasos que habían dado aquellos actores, más unos cuantos más. El nombre de alguno se me quedó, como el de Kellan, o el apellido Rathbone. Me acordaba porque en Phoenix habia un compañero de clase que se llamaba y apellidaba así. Me sorprendió que Anna pudiese memorizar todo aquello. Es como si se hubiese aprendido la biografía de cada uno.

Apagó el ordenador y se puso el pijama, de nuevo, como si yo no estuviese allí. Hice lo mismo que habia hecho esta mañana, aparté la vista, dándole intimidad.

-No me importa que me mires, pero si a ti te incomoda, puedo irme al baño.

-Tranquila, si yo lo hacia por ti, para darte privacidad. – Me gire y me estiré en mi cama.

Mientras me duchaba, habia estado pensando en como hablar con Anna, como empezar la conversación, eso, sin duda, seria lo más difícil.

-Eh, Anna, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? – ella ya se habia puesto el pijama y tumbado en su colchón. Miro hacia arriba, pensando.

-Bueno, novio serio unos 9, creo. Luego he tenido aventuras y rollos todos los fines de semana- abrí los ojos. ¿¡Qué!? Tenia un año menos que yo.

-Pero, cuando tenias novio, los fines de semana ya no tendrías…mm, rollos – aventuré.

-Bueno, intentaba que no se fijaran mucho en mi, pero no podía evitarlo, alguno caia fijo.- no sabía como seguir.

-Ehh…y ¿tienes novio ahora?- pregunté . _Que diga que sí, que diga que sí. _

-No, ahora estoy soltera, esperando al hombre de mis sueños- _No, está esperando al mio._ No me pidio explicaciones de por qué le preguntaba todo aquello, seguramente, le encantaría contarme todo lo que le habría sucedido.

-Vale, pero te gustara alguien. – _Pues claro que le gusta alguien. ¡Todos lo Cullen! Estoy segura de que si le dejaran se lo montaría con todos_ ¿Yo había dicho eso?

-Mmm, creo que sí. – me pregunté que pasaría si le presentase a Mike. Oh, tendría que hacerlo. Ella se obsesionaría con él, Mike al final, como es mi prima, para acercarse más a mi le seguiría el rollo, hasta que se casasen, se marcharan de la ciudad y se hiciesen viejecitos, luego tendrían una apacible muerte. Me parecía un plan estupendo.

-¿De quién? – dije con cuidado.

-Ah, no te lo digo- dijo, sonriendo.

-Anna, puedes confiar en mi.

-Es que, Bella,¿ te puedes enamorar de más de una persona a la vez? – suspiró. Oh, si, yo era la indicada para este tema. Era como si mi mente hubiera pulsado un botón y dijera ¡Jacob!¡Jacob!

-Bueno, puedes querer a más de una persona a la vez…pero, uno siempre estará más en tu corazón, dependerás más de uno que del otro. – miré hacia la ventana. La noche era oscura. ¿Edward estaría fuera, escuchando?- ¿Te importa si abro la ventana? –Anna me contestó con la cabeza. Me levante y abrí la ventana. Entrecerré los ojos, esperando ven a una sombra entre los arboles.

-Bu

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! – me tiré al suelo del susto, las carcajadas de Edward se perdían en dirección al bosque.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has escuchado eso?

-¿Eso que?- dije, levantándome del suelo

-He oído como alguien se reia.

-Seria alguien que pasaba por la calle Anna, no te preocupes por eso. – volvimos a nuestra cama. Estaba pensando en que podía preguntarle ahora, para acercarme más al tema que quería trata, pero Anna fue más rápida que yo.

-Bella, explicame eso de que la novia de Emmet esté viviendo en su casa. ¿Qué dicen los padres de ella? ¿Le han dejado sin más? Que locura…- miré de nuevo hacia el exterior, pidiendo que un ángel me salvara ¿Qué podía decirle? Intenté ceñirme a la verdad, a la verdad que creían en el pueblo.

-Todos son adoptados. Biológicamente no son hermanos- Anna abrió los ojos. Creia saber que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, Esme y Carlisle aparentaban ser jóvenes y ya tenían adoptados a 5 adolescentes.

-Ah, ¿ y sus padres no se oponen? – me preguntó.

-No. – seca y directa al grano. Nada de explicaciones.- Anna querría preguntarte una cosa.

-Suelta- dijo ella, acurrucándose.

-¿Te costó mucho robarle el novio a tu amiga? – no me atreví a preguntarle si le gustaba Edward. De todos modos, esta pregunta tampoco estaba tan mal

-No, fue…fácil. Te recuerdo que el también me quería. – intenté armarme de valor. Cogí aire y el golpe de una mano en la puerta hizo que expulsara todo el aire guardado.

-Señoritas, es hora de irse a la cama.

-Pero tio…

-Tu madre me ha dicho que no te acuestes tarde, y luego me pregunta y yo no se mentir- admitió Charlie.- Buenas noches chicas.

Charlie apagó las luces y quedamos a oscuras.

-Bueno, mañana seguiremos hablando.

-Vale- dije, dándole la espalda y metiéndome dentro de la cama.

* * *

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por su apoyo!!!!**

**Ann.-Stryder y 3a'liss gracias!!! ¡¡son geniales!!**

**En el proximo capitulo, ¿creen que Edward se resistira a entrar en la habitacion de Bella? ¡Claro que no! xDD**

**¡Un beso!**

_**¡** Gracias por darme un poquito de vuestro tiempo **!**_

_¡**Feliz año nuevo**!_

aL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, como es navidad y porque este capitulo es un poquito más corto que los demas se los dejo hoy. Jajajajajaja me encantan los sueños de Bella xDD**

* * *

Los terribles truenos me despertaron. Que serian, ¿las tres de la mañana?

-Vuelve a dormir- me susurró su perfecta voz, con un matiz irritado. El sonido procedía de mi lado.

Me volví a ver a Anna, y percibi que fuera no habia una tormenta, lo que yo habia considerado como truenos eran los espantosos ronquidos de mi prima.

-Me está poniendo nervioso- dijo Edward, cogiéndose el puente de su nariz. Sonreí ante sus acción.- ¿te diste cuenta de que no hay truenos? – dijo Edward, riéndose bajo.

-¿Cómo sabias que…? ¿Lo he dicho mientras soñaba? – pregunté

-"¿por que truena?" "está tronando Edward, ¿no lo oyes?" oh y esta ha sido mi favorita " se lo montaria con todos los Cullen si los truenos le dejaran" – note el calor en mis mejillas

-¿desde cuando hablas con tanta soltura de lo que hablo en sueños? – dije, a la defensiva.

-Tu siempre me preguntas.- suspiré, era cierto.

Me abracé a él, pensando en que lo tenia entre mis brazos

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije, alzándome para verle los ojos- Podria verte – susurré

-No creo que se despierte. Esta muy sumergida en sus sueños- hizo una pequeña mueca ¿de asco?

-¿Qué sueña?

-Conmigo, con Emmet y con Jasper. – dijo, poniendo la misma cara de antes. Sin duda era repulsión

-Espera, espera. ¿Jasper también?- estaba sorprendida, a él no le habia mostrado ningunos de sus encantos.

-Si, y está por encima de Emmet. – pero no habia dicho que también estuviese por encima de él asi que, Edward seria su preferido.

-Pero, en casa…no le ha dicho nada a él.

-Porque la experiencia con Rosalie le ha bastado para no intentarlo con él también, hoy. – Hoy, ¿es que ella aseguraba otra visita a la mansión Cullen?- Debes dormir- me apretó, y yo puse mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Pero…¿Cómo sueña contigo? – se rio de mi pregunta.

-¿quieres saberlo? No quiero que te enfades con tu prima por mi causa.- era malo

-Tu no has hecho nada, tampoco me enfadaría con ella, es un sueño, ella no lo controla, aunque si que le gustaría que se hiciese realidad.- esto último lo dije bajo, para mi. Él no habló así que tuve que insistir. Tendría que ser peor de lo que imaginaba - ¿Me lo vas a decir?

-Ahora me está quitando la camiseta. Emmet solo tiene su ropa interior puesta y Jasper…Jasper ya está en la cama. La verdad es que se imagina a Emmet más de lo que es.

-¿Y a ti como te imagina? – apretó los labio.

-Bella…

-¿¡cómo te imagina!?

-Más o menos, igual que como soy – rechiné mis dientes, apretándolos con fuerza. La mano que estaba sobre el pecho de Edward formo un puño.- Venga, ahora duerme. Mañana será otro dia.

Dormi del tiron después de haberme despertado en la madrugada, cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba ahí, pero una nota asomaba por debajo de la almohada.

_Eres adorable cuando te pones celosa. Estaré allí después de que hayáis comido. Te amo, Edward_

_P.D: Mándale saludos a Anna de mi parte. _

Después de leer la pequeña broma de Edward, porque lo de Anna debía serlo, baje de la cama y sali de mi habitación con cuidado para no despertar a Anna, que seguía roncando. Entré en la cocina, viendo que Charlie me habia dejado una nota ¿Qué le habia entrado a todos?

**_Bella, ya sabes que los domingos me voy a pescar. Se amable, quizá hoy llame Cathy. Charlie._**

Preparé el desayuno y esperé a que Anna se levantara, no tardaría mucho, supongo. Puse la tele mientras que esperaba, estaban repitiendo el capitulo que hicieron ayer del programa que le gustaba a Anna. Lo dejé, intentando adivinar que le gustaba tanto. Era divertido, menuda las contestaciones de los estilistas.

-¿Qué haces Bella? – me levanté rápido y fui hacia la cocina.

Puse el desayuno en la mesa y comimos sin hablar. Anna arrancaba pequeños trozos de la tostada y se la metía en la boca. Recogí los platos cuando terminamos. Ella se puso a mi lado cuando estaba fregando los platos, cogió el primero lo aclaró y lo secó. Paso lo mismo con el segundo. Cuando termino de secar el último vaso, Anna me preguntó.

-¿A qué hora viene Edward? – estaba realmente calmada, casi ni me acordaba que quería quitarle la camisa a Edward, igual que lo habia hecho en su sueño. Pero cuando me lo recordó, toda mi ira contenida quería salir a la luz.

-No lo se Anna. Me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que quizá no pueda venir.-Anna se entristeció.

-Am – contestó ella.

Le dije que tenia que hacer algunas tareas de casa, ella se ofrció a ayudarme, pero no era correcto el decirle que frotara conmigo. Se puso de nuevo en el ordenador, en la misma página del día anterior.

-¿Y el tio Charlie? – preguntó cuando me tomé un descanso, volviendo a al cuarto.

-Se ha ido de pesca. – dije, rendida al sentarme en la cama.

-Yo aprovecharía para traerme a mi novio mientras que no hay nadie en la casa

-Ya, Anna, pero es que si que hay alguien en la casa.

-Bueno, yo no miraría claro- dudaba eso. Ella estaría detrás de las escaleras viéndonos a Edward y a mi. Además que si lo traia a casa estando Charlie fuera, no iba a cambiar mucho las cosas.

Volví a mi tarea, dejando a Anna en mi cuarto. Me quité el anillo para que no se me estropeara al utilizar los productos de limpieza. Eso llevo a mi cabeza el tema de la boda. Cada dia faltaba menos y una parte de mi aun le tenia bastante miedo al compromiso, de todas formas no me iba a echar atrás. Otro tema peliagudo era si iba a invitar a Cathy y a Anna a la boda. La baza de "oh, no nos conocíamos entonces" ya no vale, pero no es que tenga unas ganas locas de ver a Anna sentada en una de las sillas. Seguramente irían más vampiros, los del clan Denaly, y entre ellos habia un hombre ¿Anna se pondría a ligar con él en mi boda? Seguramente si, y tampoco se rendiría con Jasper o Emmet, incluso Carlisle de nuevo.

Si Charlie fuese extremadamente actractivo, educado y sensual ¿Anna coquetearía con él, aun que fuese su tio? _¿Pero que cosas dices? Se te está saliendo de madre._

Por fin, y no sin esfuerzo, terminé todas mis tareas de la casa. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, esperando encontrar un colchon amoldable. Necesitaba tumbarme durante unos minutos. Cuando entre Anna aun estaba pegada a la pantalla del ordenador, con su muy leído Eclipse en la mano. Estaba buscando algo en el libro. No le pregunté nada esta vez, temiendo que me volviese a contar otra biografía. Seguramente le habría quedado en el tintero unas cuantas. Me desplomé en mi cama, cerrando los ojos y descansando los musculos y mi espalda. La melodía de mi móvil me sacó de la dulce y acogedora paz. Mire la pantalla del celular y cogí el teléfono

-Hola Alice- dije, volviendo a tumbarme.

-Bella – dijo con tono enfadada, podía imaginármela con su mano en la cintura- ¿¡¡¡podrías controlar a tu prima un poco más!!!?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tu querida Anna ha cogido tu teléfono y ha llamado a este numero, lo ha cogido Jasper y ¡ha empezado a seducirlo!

-¿Cuándo ha sido eso? – pregunté, mirando a Anna.

-Hace unos cinco minutos, no he hablado contigo porque quería que Anna pensase que yo no se nada. Lo he visto y cuando lo he hecho ¡ya era demasiado tarde! Bella, ¡tú no sabes que cosas le ha dicho!

-¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunté con algo de miedo. ¿Anna siempre se comportaba así?

-Por ejemplo, le ha dicho a Jasper las miles de cosas que podía hacer con ella…y Jasper no sabia como detenerla sin ser cruel.

-¿Y lo ha sido? – dije, deseando que lo hubiera hecho.

-No, le ha dicho que se tenia que ir y que adiós, luego a colgado.

-Que pena…Está bien, hablaré con ella. Adios Alice, gracias por llamar.

-¡Te quiero Bella!- volvió a ser un poco más jovial, más Alice.

-Y yo a ti- apreté el botón para colgar y me senté en la cama. Mire fijamente a Anna, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia mi.

-No me mires así Bella, tenia que intentarlo ¿y si caia? – y con esa respuesta, salió de la habitación y se metió en el baño

* * *

**Tengo yo una prima así y me tiro de los pelos, y eso que yo soy de las que tienen paciencia xDD**

**3a'liss** , **LiahDragga** y **ferna** **cullen **son lo mejor!

**Un beso!! ¡Se les quiere! **

_**¡**Gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo**!**_

aL.


	6. Chapter 6

Comimos en silencio, dejando que la televisión llenara el espacio. No vimos el programa favorito de Anna, sino que puso una serie adolescente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Está embarazada! ¡Kate está embarazada…de Arnold! - ¿Kate y Arnold? Estaba perdida. Cuando terminamos de comer y guardarlo todo el timbre sono, anunciando la llegada de Edward.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Anna cuando me dirigía a abrir la puerta

-Será Edward. – salió pitando de la cocina y tuve que esperar a que subiera las escaleras para abrir "_¡_No quiero que me vea con estas pintas_!"_ _Jajaja A lo mejor se cae por la ventana…si la empujo nadie notaria el cambio._

-Hola

-Hola – le dije. Aproveche el momento a solas y uni mis labios a los suyos- mmm.

Pasamos al salón y nos sentamos. Era agradable estar de nuevo solos, casi solos, ya que oía corretear a Anna en mi habitación.

-Se está poniendo guapa para ti – dije, me acordé de la nota que me habia dejado- ah, he supuesto que querrías darle tu el saludo a Anna, asi que no le he dicho nada.

-La única que me importaría que se pusiese guapa eres tu, y más si es para sorprenderme, aunque siempre estás radiante.

-Calla, que me ruborizo. – rio, habia olvidado como era el tiempo a solas con él.

Pasé mis piernas, una a cada lado de su cintura y coloque mis labios en su barbilla, fui besando cada punto de su cara, cuello y mandíbula. Sentía el pulso acelerar cuando mis labios besaban los suyos, perdiéndome, disfrutando del contacto

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – enseguida me puse como estaba antes, muerta de vergueza. Anna llevaba un bonito vestido de punto gris. No me hubiera importado que hubiese tardado algo más de tiempo. El teléfono de la casa sonó

– Oh, debe de ser mi mamá, dijo que me llamaría.- _que se la lleven ya, que se la lleven por favor._

Miré, aun avergonzada a Edward. Nos habia pillado de pleno. Edward, en cambio deposito un beso en la punta de mi nariz y se limitó a sonreir.

-Ajá. Que pronto…suponía que ibas a tardar más. – decía Anna desde la cocina- Vale, ¡un beso mamá!

Anna caminó con paso diferente hacia nosotros…¿Quería parecerse a Alice? Si es así, lo hacia fatal. _Parece un pato_

-¿Quién era? – pregunté aun sabiendo quien era

-Mi madre.

-¿Y qué dice? – inquirí

-Me preguntaba que tal estaba.

-¿Nada más?- por lo último que habia dicho, sabia cuando se iba.

-Me ha dicho que mañana por la mañana pasará a por mi.

-Ajá.- no pude esconder mi evidente felicidad, solo una tarde más. Una tarde más y se acabó

-por eso…me preguntaba, como es mi último día aquí…¿podemos ir a casa de Edward? ¿podemos?- dijo mirando hacia él. Se acercó y se sentó junto a Edward- por favor, desearía probar de nuevo la estupenda limonada de tu madre, y, es que me lo pase muy bien ayer.

-Esta bien-dijo Edward. Anna con la mano habia apartado "accidentalmente" la falda de su vestido, dando a ver un poco más de sus muslos. Con los dedos, hacia pequeños círculos en su piel. También se rascaba e, incluso , cuando se saco su anillo lo tiró al suelo en dirección a Edward, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que no tuviese otro motivo para no fijarse en sus piernas. ¿Dónde demonios habia aprendido eso?

_Una tarde, una tarde más…No defraudes a Charlie…no hace falta que la mates…_

Salimos de la casa y entramos en el coche de Edward, tampoco hoy pidió el asiento delantero, sino que Anna se limitó a mirar por la ventana. ¿Qué se propondría?

-¡Hola Bella! – saludó Esme, al entrar en la casa, viniendo de las escaleras- ¿Qué tal Anna?

-Muy bien señora. . .

-No, llámame Esme. – no era posible que a Esme se le hubiera olvidado el trato que Anna tuvo con Carlisle, pero era obvio que se guardaba su rencor y era amable.

Alice y Rose estaban sentada en el sofá, con un ordenador portátil en las piernas de la pequeña.

-¡Hola Bella! ¡Hola Ed!

-Alice…-dijo Edward, un poco sonriente y resignado. Sabia que a mi prometido no le gustaba que le llamasen Ed, y menos Eddie. Alice se quedó mirando a Anna, creo que intentando saber si era correcto saludarla o no- Hola a ti también Anna.

-Hola Bella, Edward- dijo Rose, ella no pensó nada, simplemente ignoró a mi prima. Edward se rió, y yo lo miré para saber que era lo gracioso, pero no me lo contó. Alguien con sus pensamientos, seguramente.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunté, no se veía a nadie más.

-Están arriba. – dijo Alice. Edward volvió reir y miro hacia otro lado ocultándolo.- ya vienen.

No podía creer que esos mismos fuesen Jasper y Emmet…¿Qué les habían hecho? ¿Alice que decía al respecto? Los dos llevaban camisas de flores, cada uno de un color diferente, pantalones, cortados hacia la mitad del gemelo y maquillados, demasiado maquillados. No como una mujer, pero el rímel cubría sus pestañas y la enorme cantidad de coloretes unidos con su palida piel, no les favorecía nada.

Ahora Edward no pudo contener la risa. Yo estaba simplemente pasmada, igual que Anna, mientras ellos pasaban al salón y se sentaban

-¿No vais a sentaros? ¿Os vais a quedar ahí para siempre? – preguntó Emmet burlon.

-Ehhh…no. – Nos sentamos también, y como Anna estaba igual que yo pude preguntarle a Edward sin que esta se diera cuenta, que estaba pasando.

-Querían ver si Anna sigue con sus jueguecitos.- Ah, eso tenia mas lógica, ellos no tenían ese estilismo todos los días. La tarde pasó y Anna no decía nada, se tomó dos vasos de limonada. Cuando la miré, ella observaba mordiéndose el labio a Jasper.

-Oh dios mio…-susurró Edward- No sabes las cosas que está pensado…

-¡Bueno!- casi gritó Alice- Anna, cuéntanos algo más de ti.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¿Que quieres que te cuente?

-Dime que tal en la escuela – pregunto Rose.

-Muy bien, las aprobé todas y pasaré de curso.

-¿Oh, si? ¿Tan segura? Quiero decir, esta mañana han hablado de una renovación en las leyes de nuestro sistema educativo. Van a hacer un examen de todas las materias que has dado antes de comenzar el curso…he oído que pocos pasan la prueba.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Ai, Rose, no hables de estudios, ya sabes que pronto tendremos que volver a la Universidad. –dijo Emmet.- Bueno Anna, ¿y que tal los amigos?

-Son estupendos, me quieren mucho igual que yo a ellos.

-He oído que siempre los que crees que son cercanos son los que te traicionan , pasa mucho, y no me detendría a decir que a ti te pasará.-dijo Jasper. Casi me daba pena Anna, casi.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero no te hemos preguntado de amores! ¿ Que tal los novios? A montones ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice.

-¡Tienes que tener chicos rogándote tus besos! – dijo Rose, con un matiz burlón

-Ahora mismo no, estoy esperando a mi hombre perfecto.

- –Emmet se doblaba de la risa

-Anna, tu sabes que esos no existen ¿verdad? Vale, deja de gastarnos bromas- le dijo Alice.

-Oh, si claro, era un broma. ¡Picaste! – todos abrimos los ojos.

-Pues…he leído en una revista que si a esta edad no tienes novio te declaran como muerta amorosamente hablando, que te deparaba un futuro con una casa llena de gatos y soledad. – decía Alice a Rose, demasiado alto para ser una conversación privada entre ellas dos.

La cara de Anna era puro horror ¿de verdad se creía todas esas mentiras? Sí, las creía.

-Pero bueno, ¡que no decaiga la fiesta! – gritó Emmet alzando su mano.

Miré a Anna.

-¿Anna? – le dije asustada. -¿Anna? – volví a repetir.

-Si, si estoy bien. – estaba un poco más blanca de lo normal. Miré a Rose y a Alice con suplica, debía decirle que esto era una broma. No quería que se me desmayase, luego sería yo la que hablara con Charlie.

-Anna, era una broma. Nada de eso te va a pasar.

-Quizá lo de los amigos si – apostilló de nuevo Jasper.- y puede que los gatos. Podrás hacer con ellos todo lo que quieras.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- dijo mi prima.

Volvimos nuestra atención a la televisión hasta que se hizo algo de oscuridad. Queria volver pronto por dos razones: Charlie volveria de pescar y no quería que llamase de nuevo para tomar pizza. La otra razón es que Carlisle llegaría pronto, y no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato ni a él ni a Esme.

-Nos vamos chicos- dije, levantándome-

-Bueno, yo no les veré más, ha sido un placer conocerles.

-Oh, si…nuestro también, no lo dudes- dijo Rose, con demasiada ironia.

Esme salió a nuestro encuentro. Si creía que Anna ya estaba más calmada lo tenía claro.

-Esme, dale muchísimos recuerdos a Carlisle de mi parte, dile que ha sido un enorme _placer_ para mi el conocerle, y que siempre le tendre en mi corazón, es un hombre genial

-Ah, si…– Le pedí perdón a Esme sin pronunciar palabras y salimos de la casa.

-Este será mi ultimo trayecto…¿puedo…?

-Sí ponte delante- dije.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa, aparcando el coche a unos metros de la entrada. Cuando estábamos en la puerta Anna comenzó a hablarle a Edward.

-_Edward,_ - mientras hablaba, le cogió una de sus manos- ya no voy a verte más…eres genial, en serio. – si no tratase de quitarme a Edward, la escena me resultaría comica, menuda cara la de Edward.- Nunca te voy a olvidar yo lo se, solo quiero que sepas que _siempre _estaré ahí para lo necesites. _Cualquier cosa_. Y puedes llamarme siempre que quieras _, a cualquier hora._- _el camino que lleva a Belen...Bella, manten las manos fuera de su cuello...por Charlie._

-Eh...ajá- dijo él, apartando sus manos de las suyas. Anna entró, esta vez dejándonos solos.

-¿Es que nunca se dará por vencida?- dijo Edward, atrayéndome hacia él.

-No lo creo. – dije, besándolo

Hice la cena con el pescado que Charlie habia traido y nos estuvo contando lo difícil de su tarea. Anna casi no habló, y si lo hizo fue para hacer más preguntas sobre la pesca. Lo recogimos todo y nos fuimos a dormir. Después de darnos una ducha rápida nos acostamos en la cama, y como veía que no quería hablarme de nada, apagué la luz.

-Bella ¿te caigo bien? – dijo, desde la oscuridad

-Si.-"_Mentirosa_"

-Oh, entonces me alegro

No sabía si era eso lo que me quería preguntar de verdad, pero no me paré a pensarlo

* * *

**P.G** , **LiahDragga** , **EmeFabiRoseBells** , **missju** , **ziitah**-**TxE**- Gracias, gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Son lo mejor en serio !!!!!!!

Bueno, el final está cerca...el proximo capitulo.

No se si mañana podré subir, si me da tiempo quizá pueda subir hoy uno, pero realmente no lo se. Como mucho tendran que esperar hasta pasado mañana.

Oh, dios...no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Jasper y Emmet !!! Viendolo asi se quitan las ganas de todo!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bueno...de todo todo jajajajajajajajajaja. La forma que tiene Bella de serenarse...cantando villancicos...xD

¡¡Un beso!!

aL.


	7. Chapter 7

Me desperté por la noche, incapaz de de dormir con Anna al lado. Esta vez no me sorprendió que Edward estuviera a mi lado.

-Te he traido algo- dijo, depositando en mis manos unos tapones para los oídos

-Muchas gracias. Edward, yo lo siento tanto, ¿podrías decírselo a los demás? Sobre todo a Carlisle. – él comenzó a reírse.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa. Vamos a tener conversación para días

-Ya me lo imagino…dios, que vergüenza. – Edward sonrió y me atrajo más hacia él.

-Me ha extrañado que esta tarde, cuando casi me arranca las manos, no se percatase de mi temperatura

-Quizás es que piense que es normal que alguien de aquí tenga las manos frías.- no me contestó- Mmm ¿mañana por la mañana vas a aparecer para despedirla?- Su voz subió de tono cuando me respondió

-¿Para que me rapte y me lleve con ella? – Ahora moduló su voz- pero si quieres puedo venir.

-¡No, no! Ya le doy tu despedida yo.

-En serio, tu prima está…-estaba cavilando, como eligiendo entre la palabra adecuada

-Dilo, está loca, majara, rematadamente fuera de lugar.

-Si, creo que te haces una idea de lo que hablo- dijo, riéndose.- He estado pensando…¿vas a querer invitarla a la boda, casi señora Cullen?

-Mmm, suena raro, pero me gusta, sobre todo por lo que conlleva- me alargue, alcanzando sus labios, me separo antes de que yo lo desease – y, sobre el tema de invitarlas ya lo he estado pensando…y no hay modo de invitar a mi tia Cathy sin que venga Anna y no quiero que todos los hombre con pareja

-O sin ella – apunto Edward. Yo rei

-Vale o sin ella salgan corriendo de la ceremonia, asi que mi respuesta es: No.

-Bien, no soportaría tenerla ese dia, aunque dudo que algo me estropease el momento.

-Si, yo también, vas a ser el hombre más feliz de la faz de la Tierra cuando te diga Sí quiero- podía imaginarme la sonrisa que me dará cuando diga esas palabras mágicas para él

-Bella, desde que te conocí soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, incluso me hiciste ser un hombre, sacando mis sentimientos por mi. – no podía decir nada ¿Cómo hacerlo? Me habia quedado con la boca abierta. Edward se acerco a mi lentamente, haciéndome esperar- te quiero Bella – el roce de su labio fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nos habíamos tocado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al ver su cara, parecía que iba a vomitar

-Está volviendo a soñar

-¿¡Pero como puede hacerlo sin despertarse por sus ronquidos!?- aquello era imposible- sabes…tengo unas ganas de que se vaya, y lo peor es que me estoy guardando todo mi odio y…¡Edward quiero darle un pequeño escarmiento! Pero no se que hacer…además no es lo correcto, es familia mia, aunque no me guste…

-Bueno…has dicho "pequeño", no creo que eso te suponga mucho.

-Algo tengo que inventarme…

-Sí, pero eso será mañana, ahora tienes que dormir- dijo, quitándome los tapones y colocándomelos en los oídos.- Buenas noches amor, duerme, yo te protegeré de los 'truenos' – tuve que leerle los labios

Me acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a tararear mi nana hasta que me relaje y me dormí. Los tapones surtieron efecto, parecía como si Anna en realidad no estuviera.

Me desperté temprano, aun habiéndome desvelado por la noche. Anna seguía roncando ocupando todo el colchón. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que Charlie ya se habia ido a trabajar. Hice lo mismo que la mañana anterior, baje a la cocina y preparé el desayuno. El teléfono sonó, no tenía ni idea de quien sería a estas horas.

-¿Bella? – preguntó la voz de mi tia

-Sí, soy yo. Hola tia Chathy

-¿Está Anna? – preguntó ¿para que llamaría? No tendría que estar de camino para llevarse a su "encantadora" hija?

-Aun está durmiendo ¿quieres que la despierte?

-No, no hace falta, pero ¿puedes decirle que ire a por ella esta tarde?

-¿¡Pero no venias por la mañana!? – dije alarmada.

-Sí cariño pero me ha surgido un contratiempo y no llegaré para estar ahí a la mañana, iré esta tarde ¿eh? Tengo que dejarte, un beso Bella.

La línea se cortó y yo aun seguía con el auricular en mi oreja. _Tampoco es como si quedara un dia más…las mañanas son siempre tranquilas._

-¿Con quien hablas Bella?- dijo Anna entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Colgué el teléfono y le serví el desayuno. Mientras comíamos le expliqué la situación

-Era tu madre- a ella se le encendieron los ojos. – me ha dicho que pasará esta tarde en vez de por la mañana- dije a regañadientes.

-¡Eso es estupendo! – coreó. Seguimos comiendo, ella con demasiada alegría. No pensaba sacarla de casa durante la mañana. _Lo dices como si fuera un perro_

-Bella…

-¿Si?

-Yo, ayer quería hablar contigo pero no me atrevía a preguntártelo…quizás por esto me consideres loca- _Ya lo sabia de antes, tranquila._

-Dime – dije, sin decirle nada sobre su cordura.

-Es que…me preguntaba, vale voy a ir al grano ¿Tu novio y su familia son vampiros? - _¿Qué hago? Ríete._

-Jajajajaja, Anna, ¡claro que no!- _miente algo mejor Bella-_ ¿de donde has sacado esa idea? – me lo podía imaginar…

-Es que…¿recuerdas esos libros que me gustan tanto? Pues…es que tu novio me recuerda mucho al chico del libro…y

-Tonterias Anna- le corté rápidamente- eso es ficción. De todos modos, por si te lo preguntabas, no, no son vampiros – me costó decir la última palabras, los consideraba tan humanos…

-Ah, vale. – No pareció convencida, así que tuve que abrir de nuevo el tema.

-Anna, nos has visto besarnos…si él fuese eso, yo no estaría aquí ¿cierto?

-Si…y ¿lo habeis hecho?

-¡Anna! No pienso contarte eso – dije, recogiendo mi plato y poniéndome a fregarlo rápidamente para que no me viera la cara.

-O sea que no – dijo aun sentada en la silla

-Pues si – mentí, por suerte no me veía la cara.- ¿contenta? Y sigo viva como verás, así que quitate esa idea de la cabeza. Anna, si quieres vete al salón ya recojo yo esto, enseguida voy contigo.

Anna me hizo caso y fue a sentarse al sofá. Escuché los programas que ponía en la televisión. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Desee que fuera Cathy, que dijera que podía recogerla ya. Fue otra voz la que escuche al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡¡Bella!!- grito Alice emocionada

-¿Qué pasa?

-Edward me ha contado que querías jugarle una pequeña broma a tu prima…¿podemos Rose y yo ayudarte? Se nos ha ocurrido algo genial! ¡Se morirá del susto!

-Si claro, mientras que ese susto no la mate me basta. ¿Qué planean?- Alice estaba realmente emocionada, se la tenía guardada a Anna.

-He visto la conversación que habeis tenido acerca de los vampiros y

-¡Oh Alice! – le corte preocupada- ¿Cómo lo he hecho? ¿Ella sigue creyendo que...ya sabes?- dije murmurando por si Anna estaba cotilleando nuestra conversación.

-No Bella, lo has hecho bien, cuando le has dicho que si que habíais tenido relaciones sexuales se lo ha creído del todo. Lo se por su expresión – dijo, justo antes de que le fuese a preguntar por qué lo sabía.- ¿quieres o no que te cuente lo que hemos pensado?

-Sí, venga.

-Vale, le vamos a dar un susto. ¿Has visto las películas de terror en donde las luces se apagan, etcétera? Más o menos eso…pero ya que a ella le gusta tanto nuestro mundo, lo modificaremos un poco. Así vera que ir de provocativa por la vida no es nada sano.

-Está bien Alice…pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Tu misión es sacarla de casa, llévatela al bosque y cuéntale lo que sea, algo para que se vaya mascando la tensión. Mientras Rose y yo iremos a tu casa y arreglaremos unas cuentas cosas ¿nos das tu permiso no?

-Sí, vale. Me pongo con ello ahora mismo. ¡Adios Alice! ¡Gracias!

-Hasta pronto Bella! Esto va a ser estupendo. – dijo maliciosamente, luego colgó.

* * *

**Vale, dado a sus peticiones he decidido continuarlo, pero no mucho tampoco van a ser tropecientos capitulos más sino la venganza de Rose, Alice y Bella. =D Siento cortarles justo ahi pero a partir de aquí se mete en la venganza y os la quiero poner toda eneterita, aunque se me haga un poco más largo de lo normal para que "se masque la tension" xDDDD **

**RoXy-Cullen-Black dio la idea de que Anna descubriera el secreto de los Cullen. Bueno, no lo descubre pero si que lo sospechaba xD**

**Al final, todas tranquilas, si que pude actualizar. =D**

ferna cullen, cristina y LiahDragga ya saben que mil gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Las adoro!! un besooo!!!!!!!!**

aL.


	8. Chapter 8

No sabía como tenia que hacerlo ni que le tenia que contar, pero Alice me habia dicho que la llevase al bosque. Salí de la cocina e intenté poner cara trágica.

-¿Te ocurre algo Bella? – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunté, formándome una idea de la historieta que le contaría

-Lunes, 17 ¿por? – dijo preocupada

-Hoy debo ir al bosque…

-mm, ¿quieres que te acompañe? – se veía claramente que no era eso lo que le apetecía. Intenté que la cara se me llenara de esperanza

-¿Podrias? No me gustaría pasar hoy el dia sola.

Subimos y nos cambiamos de ropa. Para mi gran sorpresa Anna no se puso un bonito atuendo de los que se ponía cuando sabia que Edward venia. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al bosque que hay detrás de la casa, intente recordar por donde habíamos entrado para luego no perdernos.

-¿Por qué tienes que venir aquí hoy? –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un árbol a otro.

-Es una historia un tanto trágica- dije, esperando a entrar un poco en el bosque.

Seguimos caminando por el pequeño camino que habia marcado hasta que veía mi casa un poco lejana.

-Bueno, tengo tiempo para escucharla. – Las copas de los árboles nos encerraban, impidiendo el paso de los rayos del sol, pocos eran los que se filtraban entre rama y rama.

-Bueno…¿ves esa rama grade de ahí? – dije, señanaldo un árbol frondoso que tenia una gran rama perpendicular a su tronco.- pues…hace unos meses un amigo se suicido.

Algo rozo las ramas que había a unos metros más atrás de nuestra posición. Anna y yo nos giramos, cada una inspeccionamos un lado del bosque. Quizás venir al bosque no había sido una muy buena idea.

Me fije en la figura que habia detrás de un árbol mirándome. Emmet me saludaba con la mano y me señalaba hacia arriba, donde en una rama descansaban Jasper y Edward. Este último puso su dedo en sus labios, pidiendo silencio. Luego me guiñó el ojo. Volví a prestarle atención a Anna

-Seria algún animal pasando

-Si, tienes razón. Dios mio ¿y por qué lo hizo?

"_Así vera que ir de provocativa por la vida no es nada sano"_

-Bueno habia una chica que no para de acosarlo y- vi a una sombra moverse entre las ramas de pequeños arboles.

-¿Bella que ha sido eso? – dijo volviéndose rápidamente

-¿Eso qué?

-¿No lo has oído? – me miraba a los ojos, esperando a que dijera 'Sí'

-No, Anna aquí hay muchos animales.

-Hmm. Bueno sigue contándome la historia- dábamos pequeños pasos que nos acercaban más al árbol en cuestión, en donde mi supuesto amigo habia acabado con su vida.

- Una chica lo acosaba, y mi amigo tenia novia, pero esa chica era muy molesta y, mi amigo no podía más…- una brisa nos llegó de pronto, como si alguien hubiera corrido a una velocidad imposible detrás nuestra _Era Edward seguro. _

Anna se giro muy asustada y yo hice como si nada, seguí con mi historia falsa

-…así que se colgó del árbol.- un ruido nos alteró, el ruido de cómo una rama grande se partia por la fuerza que ejercían contra ella.

-Dios mio Bella – dijo Anna juntándose a mi y mirando a todas las direcciones.

-Lo se, lo peor es la leyenda que hay…

-¿Hay?- la curiosidad de Anna no tenia fondo, aun estando horrorizada como lo estaba quería saber más y más- ¿La sabes?

-Si, claro, todo el mundo la conoce. Veras, se dice que el chico vaga por los lugares buscando a más chicas que se obsesionan con los hombres, que los acosas y agobian igual que habían hecho con él.

-¿Y que pasa cuando las encuentra? – dijo con los ojos abiertos y muy asustada.

-Las mata – un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar. No se oia ni el canto de los pájaros ni las pisadas de algún animal. Anna miraba a todos los lugares, intentando ver algo.

Despues de medio minuto en silencio comenzamos a oir pequeñas pisadas que cada vez se oian más cerca.

-Bella vámonos de aquí

-Pero…

-¡¡Bella vámonos!! – dijo, mientras que caia una lágrima por su mejilla

_Está realmente aterrorizada, ¡lo has hecho Bella! _

Anna me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastro corriendo por el pequeño camino hasta ver el cielo y la casa de Charlie. Corrimos hacia ella y cuando entramos Anna se fue directamente a mi cuarto, sin dejar de correr.

No sabia si Rose y Alice habría terminado ya, pero si no lo habían hecho daba igual, Anna ya tenia escarmiento para dar y vender. Subí las escaleras, dispuesta a preguntarle a Anna como estaba hasta que Rose me saludo en el cuarto de mi padre

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dije entrando en la habitación de Charlie.

-Lo hemos apañado todo para que lo podamos hacer todo desde aquí. Por cierto, lo del bosque te ha salido genial. – me explico Alice.

-Todo ha sido gracias a los chicos. Si no, no hubiera causado el mismo efecto.

Alice me explicó todas las reformas. Habia instalado una cámara para ver todo lo que ocurria, habia pinchado la luz para poder encenderla y apagarla desde la habitación, igual pasaba con el ordenador. Habia un pequeño teclado, Alice me explicó que era para escribir cosas que se verían en la pantalla.

-¿Cómo habeis podido hacer eso? – dije asombrada

-Rose es una máquina para todo eso. – La aludida me sonrió, llevaba un teléfono en las manos.

-Vale, empecemos- dijo Alice.

Vimos a través de la pantalla a Anna acostada boca abajo en mi cama con sus manos en su cara. Alice le dio al botón que sostenía en su mano y la luz de mi cuarto se apagó. Anna levantó la cabeza, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-¿Qué…? – Se levantó y volvió a encender la luz. Lo mejor de todo es que Rose lo habia diseñado de la forma en que cuando se apagaba la luz, el interruptor se movia, como si alguien de verdad estuviese ahí y hubiera apagado la luz. Anna volvió a acostarse, esta vez mirando al techo. Alice volvió a apagar la luz.

Anna miró extrañada hacia el interruptor. Se levantó y se quedo frente a este.

-Voy a ver que opción seria la mejor – dijo Alice, escaneando el futuro.

Anna encendió la luz y se fue directa a la cama pero a medio camino se escuchó como el interruptor cambiaba de lado para que la luz se apagara. Anna se quedo quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se dio la vuelta poco a poco hasta que miró al interruptor, este se movió provocando que la luz se encendiera y luego se apagara. Anna chilló. Y fue para atrás, tropezándose con la cama y cayendo a ella.

-Es hora de utilizar el ordenador- dijo Rose. Esta apretó un botón y vi como mi ordenador se encendia y líneas negras y grises llenaban la pantalla.

Anna se acercó para ver y Rose comenzó a escribir.

_**No debiste hacerlo**_

-¡Oh dios mio! – Anna fue hacia la puerta y Alice apretó otro botón

-¿Para que es ese?- pregunté

-Para la puerta, podemos encerrarla. Ella no podrá abrirla.

Anna golpeaba con el puño la puerta, sabiendo que no podía abrirla, entonces comenzó a gritar mi nombre

-¡¡¡Bella!!! ¡Bella por favor! ¡Ayudame!

-Chicas…no creen que

-No- me cortaron las dos. Rose volvió a escribir

_**Es inútil, ya nos hemos ocupado de ella**_

Anna daba tumbos sin saber donde iba. Alice encendia y apagaba la luz mientras que Rose hacia lo mismo con mi ordenador. Luego apararon y lo dejaron todo a oscuras. Rose sacó un objeto negro junto con el móvil. Marcó y se puso el objeto en la boca. Vi como en mi habitación mi móvil sonaba.

-¿Le has puesto numero oculto?- pregunté. Ella afirmo con la cabeza

-¿Diga? – contesto Anna con una voz llena de pánico

-Ahora sabes nuestro secreto- Ahora sabia para que serbia ese aparato, cambiaba la voz de Rose por una que parecía la voz de un hombre

-¿Quién es?

-Lo único que podemos hacer es matarte.

-¿¡¡COMO!!?

-Has descubierto lo que somos- Anna quedó parada un momento, como atando clavos.

-Oh dios mio, son vampiros!!!! ¡vampiros! – volvia a aporrear la puerta- ¡¡me van a merendar por favor ayuda!! – Rose cogió el teclado y encendió el ordenador. Anna se quedo callada, esperando el mensaje.

_**Solo hay un modo de que te salves**_

-¡¡Morderme, morderme!! Estoy buena, ¡soy apetecible! – Anna gritaba al ordenador, empezamos a reírnos

-¿"soy apetecible"? – repitió Alice.

_**Deberas guardar el secreto, no llamarás la atención NUNCA y nos mostrarás que eres nuestra plebeya**_

-¿¡De que manera!?- gritó Anna al ordenador. Empecé a reírme otra vez.

_**Ahora, muéstranos que nos perteneces. Sal fuera y grítalo. Queremos que lo admitas.**_

-¡¡Vale!! ¡Pero ábreme la puerta! – le dijo al ordenador. Luego salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Nosotras tres estábamos en el suelo riéndonos.

Nos aproximamos a la ventana del cuarto de Charlie, por donde se podía ver a Anna de rodillas mirando al cielo.

-…vuestra! ¡Os lo juro! ¡Nadie se enterara de la existencia de vampiros! – Anna abrió los ojos, al ver que lo habia gritado y miro hacia atrás para ver si alguien estaba viendo.- me podeis comer si lo quereis ¡No me importa! Porque soy vuestra! No llamaré la atención, me comprare ropa nueva ¡Lo juro! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creais? ¡¡¡¡Dejarme vivir!!!! – le dijo al cielo mientras levantaba las manos. Yo estaba apoyada en la pared, riéndome.

Las ramas de los árboles se movieron, Anna miró hacia el bosque se levantó y volvió corriendo. Alcé la vista, para ver que habia provocado aquel movimiento y vi a los tres vampiros Cullen en las ramas. Rose volvió a escribir

_**Queremos que todas las semanas hagas esto, sino vendremos a por ti. Recuerda que podemos verte.**_

-Bien Bella es tu turno. La ultima cosa para que se vuelva loca. Entra a tu cuarto con ella, te dirá que alguien esta escribiendo en tu ordenador, entonces cuando veas el ordenador no pondremos nada, luego date la vuelta y no mires ¿vale? Rose escribirá cosas y las borrará. – me dijo Alice

-Vale.

Me escondí en el baño, oi como Anna subia y entraba en mi habitación, supuse que ya habría visto el mensaje que Rose le habia dejado asi que salí.

-¡Bella! Estas viva…- me abrazó.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde estabas?¿Es que no me oias?

-He salido fuera, como has subido corriendo creía que querías tu espacio- estaba tan aterrada y alegre a la vez que no se dio cuenta en mi intento por sonar sincera

-No pasa nada, estoy tan feliz de verte!!!!! ¡¡Pero ven tengo que enseñarte algo!!

Me arrastró frente al ordenador y me puso delante de él. La pantalla estaba en negro.

-¿Y? No veo nada fuera de normal Anna.

-No puede ser, aquí había algo escrito. Tú espera. – me giré y me alejé un poco de ella

-¡Oh dios mio! Bella mira – Anna vino hacia mi y me dio media vuelta para ver la pantalla de nuevo en negro. – No…no puede ser, hace un

-Anna, si es una broma, no tiene nada de gracia ¿entendiste?- dije, intentando parecer furiosa, pero en mi interior me estaba muriendo de la risa ¡ Anna parecía alucinada!- si me necesitas estaré abajo.

Anna se quedo unos segundos en la habitación y luego chillo mi nombre y bajo conmigo.

* * *

**Anna hablandole a un oredenador ....es tan... xDDDD No se , ridiculo puede ser la palabra xDDDD Y bueno, ahora si que si esto se termina, en el proximo capitulo! =( **

**Bueno, quizás no abandone la historia del todo, me estoy planteando el hacer algunos capitulos PERO si lo hago será más adelante, por que ahora ando con muchas cosas entre manos. Si quieren que les avise con un mensaje cuando suba algun capitulo extra o haga otro fic con la vuelta de Anna (ya se me estan a empezando a ocurrir cosas ¡Me saturoo! xDDDDD) diganmelo! Y que son fantásticas!!! Pero basta de despedidas y cosas de estas ¡QUE AUN QUEDA UN CAPITULO!!**

**Ann.-Stryder**(Naaa, no importa si llegaste tarde...pero lo pensaste! xD) ,** LiahDragga, missju** son (como dice un buen amigo mio) LO MÁXIMO!!!!!!!!!!

¡Un beso!

_**¡**Gracias por darme algo de vuestro tiepo**!**_

aL.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo que quedaba de mañana, que no era mucho pasó volando. Anna no se separaba de mi y aunque yo le preguntaba qué ocurría, ella se negaba en banda y no me lo decía. Cuando tuve que ir al baño Anna me acompañó hasta la puerta del aseo y me obligo a estar hablándole mientras yo estaba dentro. Después de salir le dije que se fuera abajo que yo tenía que coger las cosas de Charlie. Ella quiso acompañarme pero yo le dije que Charlie no quería que nadie, excepto yo, viese aquello. Anna se fue escaleras abajo pero me obligó de nuevo a estar hablándole continuamente, para que ella no se sintiese sola.

Entré a la habitación de Charlie para ver si Rose y Alice se lo habían llevado todo. La habitación estaba como siempre salvó que un trozo de papel estaba encima de la cama de Charlie

**¡Bella esto ha sido genial! Gracias por dejar que nos vengáramos. Dile a Anna adiós de mi parte jajaja. Te queremos.**

**P.D: Mira en tu ordenador.**

Cogí la nota y mientras iba a mi habitación le contaba a gritos como eran mis compañeros de mi, ahora, antigua clase a Anna. Miré la pantalla donde en grandes letras ponía un "MISION CUMPLIDA" Sonreí y luego bajé. Anna me esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Para qué has ido a tu cuarto? – me preguntó volviendo a la cocina.

-Quería cerrar la ventana.

Me puse a hacer la comida y le seguí contando como eran mis compañeros de clase

-Parece una chica agradable.

-Angela de verdad lo es. Es una buena amiga. – luego llene el espacio hablándoles de Jessica, y mi poca amistad con Lauren. Luego llegamos a hablar de Mike.

-Es guapo – dije, maldiciéndome en mi interior. – y amable…podría presentártelo si quieres

-¡NO! – gritó desde la mesa, donde estaba sentada.

-¿Qué pasa Anna? Creía que dirías que sí

-Ehh, es que Bella, me he dado cuenta que no me gusta llamar la atención…y si es tu amigo, es tu amigo yo no me interpongo. No-llamo-la-atencion. – dijo mirando al techo, como si hubiera una cámara o algo. Tape mi cara con mi pelo y se me escapó una risita

_No te rias, no te rias, no te rias…_a Anna le habia calado hondo lo que Rose le habia dicho y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Pero tampoco quería que fuese una amargada para toda su vida. Ademas, tampoco me importaba que llamase la atención de Mike.

-Pero Anna, conocer a gente no es llamar la atención.

-Por si las moscas, con los amigos que tengo ahora me basta.

Estuve hablando todo el rato, tuve que beber varios vasos de agua para que no se me secara la boca. Anna puso la mesa mientras yo terminaba de preparar la comida y cuando ya estuvo hecha puse las raciones en dos platos.

-¿No vendrá el tio a comer? – preguntó, cuando me vio sentarme y coger el tenedor.

-No, el se queda en la comisaria casi siempre.

Probamos bocado y Anna me dijo que la comida estaba muy buena. Luego reinó el silencio

Anna parecía dubitativa, algunas veces levantaba la mirada abría la boca pero luego la cerraba y volvia a mirar al plato y a comer. Hizo esto no se cuantas veces, y parecía que ella no se daba cuenta de que yo me daba cuenta

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mmm, no. No-pasa-nada. – Dijo, volviendo a mirar al techo.

-¿Qué pasa Anna? –ya habíamos terminado asi que deje los cubiertos en la mesa y me crucé de brazos, esperando a que hablara. Anna se disponía a hablar cuando fijo la mirada en mi mano, la que estaba encima de mi otro brazo. Se puso blanca

-Oh dios mio…oh dios mio…- dijo alejándose de mi con la mirada fija en mi mano. Seguí la dirección de su vista y comprendí que la perturbaba

-¡ERES UNO DE ELLOS!

-¿Qué soy qué? Anna tranquilízate – dije escondiendo la mano, mientras ella deslizaba la silla para alejarse de mi.

-¡Te han mordido! La cicatriz ¡La cicatriz! – dijo con los ojos abiertos y un dedo que me señalaba.

-Anna…¡Anna! Deja de chillar. ¡Me mordió un perro! – debí de ser convincente porque se acercó a mi, volviendo a la posición de antes.- ¿De que chorradas estás hablando?

-Ehhhh…yo…mmm, es que…hay un grupo en…mi instituto, si, pues que…¡son caníbales! – No pude más que reirme. ¿Canibales? ¿No tenia otra explicación?

-Ajá…-deje correr el asunto, no queriéndola poner en un aprieto. Con mi suerte y con todo lo que habia pasado hoy le daría un ataque y luego yo tendría que decírselo a todos.

Anna subió a hacerse la maleta. Hoy era el dia, me recordé, hoy me libraría de la molesta carga de una Anna demasiado conflictiva. Recogí los platos y me puse a lavarlos, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Estaba tan contenta que comencé a bailar. Unas manos me cogieron de la cintura, pero no me pararon sino que se movieron conmigo. Aunque claro, en cuanto las note paré en seco. No porque no me gustasen que estuvieran ahí, sino por la vergüenza que sentía.

-No hace falta que te detengas. No te ves tan mal. – me dijo Edward contra mi oreja.

-Si te gusta tanto lo haré más a menudo. – me sequé las manos y me di la vuelta, viendo aquel rostro perfecto. Se me escapó un suspiro al contemplarlo. Él me regaló una sonrisa a cambio.

-Creo que Anna ha aprendido una lección de esta visita

-¿Qué no debe jugar contra _las_ Cullen? –

-Mmm, me encanta como suena.

-Te dije que, aunque me sonaba raro al principio, me gustaba. – Se acercó a mi, y por todo lo que habia pasado estos dos días creía Anna bajaría y justo antes de rozar nuestro labios tendríamos que separarnos, pero eso no ocurrió y el contacto de sus labios besando el mio inferior me aceleró el corazón.

-Tu prima va a bajar ya. Estaré cerca, esperando a que se vaya. Te amo – dijo antes de darme un suave beso y desaparecer.

-Te amo.

Anna bajó rápidamente mirando a todos los lados. Al final le daría una tortícolis si no paraba de hacer eso.

-¡Bella! –dijo, con tono enfadado- ¿Por qué no me has hablado mientras estaba arriba?

-No me lo pediste. No hay que ponerse así

-Es cierto – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza- perdona Bella.

Su madre no tardaría en llegar así que mientras la espera fuimos al salón. Le entregué el mando a Anna que me dijo que no lo quería, que pusiese lo que quisiera. Como yo sabia qué le gustaba puse la serie que veía el otro dia. Me estaba aburriendo como una patata cuando sonó el timbre

-¡Esa debe ser mamá! – dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegué mi tia Cathy estaba envuelta entre los brazos de Anna.

-Hola Bella – dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso. - ¿Estás preparada?- le dijo volviéndose a Anna. Esta, que ya tenia sus maletas abajo cogió dos de ella y comenzó a salir hacia el coche de su madre. Cogí la otra maleta, recordando el libro que comencé a leer.

Lo subimos todo al maletero, mi tia se despidió de mi y se metió al coche

-Bueno Bella, ha estado muy bien conocerte.

-Si, lo mismo digo…- creía que me iba a dar palabras para Edward pero, como era una nueva y renovada Anna no lo hizo. Simplemente se subió al coche y me despidió con la mano cuando se alejaba de la casa.

_Ya está…¡LIBERTAD!_

De nuevo, unas manos frías me atrajeron a un cuerpo igual de frío, un cuerpo que yo amaba.

-Se acabó…Rose estaba barajando la posibilidad de atropellar "accidentalmente" a tu prima. Alice ya tenia las llaves en las manos cuando ha visto sus propositos.

-Mientras que luego yo no le tenga que dar explicaciones a Charlie, me parece estupendo- dije, mirando los ojos de Edward

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres hacer ahora? – me lo pensé hasta dar con la idea acertada

-¿Me acompañas a la librería? Me gustaría comprarme unos libros – dije, pensando en la encuadernación negra de los libros que tenia Anna.

-Por supuesto

Edward y yo nos alejamos de la casa, sintiéndome, por fin después de unos días interminables, sin cargas.

* * *

Lo primero gracias a angie cullen o-shea , LiahDragga , 3a'liss , Ann.-Stryder , cristina , ferna cullen , ziitah-TxE- que me dejaron sus Reviews en el capi anterior.

**Vale y ahora aclaracion para cristina =D** : Lo que queria decir es que yo se que no voy a dejar esta historia, porque ya se me están viniendo cosas a la cabeza y eso, pero no creo que vaya a escribirlas en este momento, ni a subir los capis mañana o pasado, por que ahora tengo muchas cosas y no quiero agobiarme. Yo se que escribiré más cosas sobre esto (**SPOILERS xDDD** : Tal vez lo que pensó alguien en algun momento, o un capi hablando sobre como Anna lleva lo de que cada semana tenga que gritarle al cielo (xDD) o alguna conversacion de los Cullen sobre ella ,no se.) pero quiero tomarmelo con calma. No se si te resolví la duda, yo se que me explico fatal, pero si no dimelo que yo te lo intento decir de nuevo. xD

Vale, y ahora si, ohhhhhh las extrañaré!!!! Bueno a muchas las conozco de otros fics ( que me van a matar por que tardo en subir un poquito más xDD) pero de todo modos, me han encantado sus Reviews!!!!! Son fantasticas,estupendas,adorables,estupendas,geniales,estupendas... dije ya que son estupendas? Jajaja Bueno y esto se terminó, por ahora... =D

Tengo la sensacion de que se me olvida algo por decir...(como siempre) xDDD Oh si ya! ziitah-TxE- : No pude concederte tu peticion pero Rose si que lo quiso...xDD Es que si mato a Anna luego no podre hacer secuela (si es que la hago ) xDD

Esto me esta quedando larguisimo xDD ¡¡Un beso!!

_**Las quieroo!!**_

aL.


End file.
